Shades of Gray
by Moshi-Mo
Summary: Kagome comes to terms with the fact that she'll probably never have InuYasha. But when she's betrayed and left for dead, will she ever be able to move on? (Rated PG-13 out of habit, also considered PG)(To be updated soon!)
1. Reasoning

``````````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
```````````````````  
  
Chapter 1: Reasoning  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
A girl sighed as she leapt into a well. If one had walked in and looked down to ask if she needed assistance, one would have seen nothing. For this girl was Kagome Higurashi. And the well was one of times long ago.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome sighed once again as she felt the familiar blue space surround her. The other day she had come back to Kaede's hut, to find Miroku and Shippo with their heads down. Sango just looked at her with pity in her eyes. It didn't take her long to figure out that InuYasha had visited Kikyo again. She merely sighed and had joined her best friend infront of the fire.  
  
~~  
  
The animals outside ran around the hut and in the forest surrounding them as the dark veil of night had encompassed them. She remembered sitting there, and falling asleep in the early hours of the morning, intending to wait up for the hanyou to return. But somewhere along the way she had fallen asleep, tear tracks down her pale and fragile skin.  
  
The hanyou had returned shortly after, as the sun's rays crept into the hut, awakening the inhabitants to a hopefully cheerful morning. Wishful thinking. Kagome had been partially awake and saw the shame-faced hanyou enter the hut. He had glanced at her and lowered his head so his silken bangs covered his eyes. Her heart had swelled, filled with both pain and pleasure; pain from the reason, pleasure from seeing his face. He had avoided looking her in the eyes for the remainder of the day.  
  
~~  
  
She landed on the ground and shook her head sadly. Such a fool. Naïve, she knew, she had heard it all mainly from her own conscience reasoning with her. A single tear escaped her as she let her guards down. Only to quickly shove them back in place.  
  
'No more tears', she told herself firmly, as she all but shoved the water off her face. It would do no good now. She had come to a new level of reasoning with the fact that she would never have his heart to call her own. Her wishes and thoughts; dreams even, to shameful waste.  
  
A small laugh escaped her lips as her hands came to view at the top of the well. Ironic it was. She had told herself all along not to fall in love, not to get involved. Big help it did now. How can one simply turn on and off their emotions? It just couldn't be done.  
  
'No use wasting tears', she thought sadly, as she put on a brave face and set off for the hut. She went over in her mind, her plan for confronting InuYasha.  
  
No, there would be no "dramatic, movie-like ending" as she had so hoped to use. She was too weak. She needed to see him again, she couldn't deny. It was bittersweet.  
  
She would move on and interact with him and everyone around her with her usual, sweet charisma and everything would move on as normally as possible!..wouldn't it? She hoped.  
  
And so as the girl tredged on through the woods, new plans formed in her mind. New plans of tact. New plans of the future.  
  
~~  
  
Wow! First chappie! Let me know what you guys think...please R&R!!!! I'll be putting up the second chappie soon, so....let me know what you think of that too!! Thanks all, luv yaz ^.--  
  
*Moshi** 


	2. Sing a Song

````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 2: Sing a Song  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
Kagome reached the hut, a bit reluctantly. She wanted to pretend nothing was wrong, she wanted to pretend that everything ws fine. But she knew it would be hard. Still, none-the-less, she would try. If anything, for her friends. They didn't need to get involved in her problems.  
  
"Kagome!", was the first thing she heard as she entered the small hut.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sango. How are you doing?", she asked as she gave her friend a warm smile.  
  
"Mm, alright, Gomen," she replied. Then she motioned towards the unconscious priest on the hut's floor.  
  
It didn't require an explanation, and Kagome simply laughed. Her first real laugh in a while.  
  
"So...where's InuYasha?"  
  
"Oh he went off somewhere. To tell you the truth, he hasn't been around here since about two days ago." She looked around in thought and Kagome nodded her thanks.  
  
~  
  
They sat around the small fire and heated up some food from Kagome's time. Sango thanked her for the food, as Miroku became aroused by the delicious smells.  
  
He sat up, and Sango apologized for hitting him hard; but Kagome doubted it (AU: ^_--)  
  
They sat in silence and ate quietly. It was a bit uncomfortable to Kagome, but on the other hand, she really didn't have anything to talk about. So it became a welcomed silence.  
  
After cleaning up around camp, and playing a bit with Shippo, Kagome stood.  
  
"Well...I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon, I won't go far," she smiled at her companions and they smiled back.  
  
Shippo beamed at her and she hugged him before setting out on her way.  
  
~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, InuYasha sat in a tree in the clearing near the well. He had known Kagome had returned. He could sense her, smell her scent present, along with the salty scent of tears.  
  
He sighed as he lowered his head. He didn't mean to hurt her, really. But he just couldn't stop from doing it. It seemed to be like a bad habit.  
  
His thoughts ran wild as he came to rest on the biggest problem. Kikyo. What about her? Why was she so important?  
  
'Because you love her', a little voice reminded him.  
  
He frowned and shook his head. Does he really? He couldn't tell anymore. He loved her, but was he in love with her? he couldn't decide. Why was it so hard to admit anything? He just couldn't let her go...  
  
But then there's Kagome.  
  
Loving, kind, supportive, never judging him. Always by his side. Kagome.  
  
He bowed his head in shame as he remembered the many times he had hurt her. Why couldn't he say goodbye to her either?  
  
'Because you love her too' , the voice nagged.  
  
"Shut up!" he snarled, to nobody in particular.  
  
He gripped his head and tried to make reason of things.  
  
No use. He couldn't think right now.  
  
He let out a long, defeated sigh and jumped down, heading back for the hut.  
  
~~~~  
  
Her head was down as she walked slowly to her own spot. She had found it awhile ago, and lately discovered she needed to be near it more often than not.  
  
As she reached her destination, she raised her head and looked around. Birds, animals, all singing and getting along. It was so peaceful here.  
  
It was a fairly large pond, probably created from rains. But the water was crystal clear. You could see the fish swimming around gracefully, the birds on the water. The trees surrounding it were lush and so alive, their leaves a beautiful shade of green. The sunlight would peek through the leaves and leave little rays here and there.  
  
Kagome sat down on a lonely log, as she sighed and took in the view. Ever since she found this piece of paradise, she liked to call it, she had always come here when she needed to think. Or even to just get away from everything. She could always relax here. It was her escape, her stronghold. And it was always here for her.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed deep, the crystal air as it filled her lungs and renewed her.  
  
She started to think, about her home, her life...about InuYasha. But she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to ignore it. Everything about it, about him. Pretend she didn't know.  
  
So she gave up. She took a deep breath, and did something she hadn't done for a very long time. She began to sing.  
  
```  
  
There's a song that inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over,and over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again  
  
```  
  
She didn't acknowledge the prescence around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha was walking back towards the hut, when something caught his attention. The furry ears on top of his head swiveled, and tried to catch the sound.  
  
He started walking in the direction of the voice. As he got closer he could hear more and more clearly the words of the song.  
  
```  
  
...So I lay my head back down,  
  
And I lift my hands, and pray  
  
To be only yours, I pray  
  
To be only yours, I know now,  
  
You're my only hope  
  
```  
  
He silently jumped into a tree and gazed at the figure who was singing.  
  
'Kagome?' His eyes widened as she began the next verse.  
  
```  
  
Sign to me of the song of the stars,  
  
Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
  
```  
  
He closed his eyes and let her melodious voice filter into him. He didn't know she could sing like this...like an angel. He felt his body relax as her song continued to flow gracefully, and flawlessly.  
  
```  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
And I lift my hands, and pray  
  
To be only yours, I pray  
  
To be only yours, I know now,  
  
You're my only hope  
  
```  
  
He opened his eyes again to watch her sing. Her own eyes were closed, and her mouth flowed with the words. She was smiling a bit as the next verse made its way to his ears.  
  
```  
  
I give you my destiny,  
  
I'm giving you all of me,  
  
I want your symphony...  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
```  
  
He silently leapt to the ground and placed his hand tentatively against the tree. He braced himself a bit as he silently continued to watch the girl infront of him sing. She couldn't see him, he realized, as her back was turned to him. So he continued to enjoy her angelic voice.  
  
```  
  
At the top of my lungs  
  
I'm giving it all I have...  
  
```  
  
At her last chorus, he found himself lost in her voice.  
  
```  
  
So I lay my head back down,  
  
And I lift my hands and, pray  
  
To be only yours I, pray  
  
To be only yours I, pray  
  
To be only yours, I know now  
  
You're my only...hope  
  
```  
  
She continued to hum the last few tunes as he slowly made his way towards her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Next chapter!! Yay!! ^_^ lol....let me know what ya think!! =D Luv YaZ ^.--  
  
*Moshi** 


	3. Voice of an Angel

````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 3: Voice of an Angel  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
InuYasha walked over to her slowly. He stopped when he was a few feet away from her. She hadn't realized he was there yet.  
  
"You know...you really do have a beautiful voice...you should sing more often," he started, with a bit of a blush.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw he was there. She had a bit of a blush on her face too. She hadn't known he was listening. She smiled and nodded her head in thanks, and patted the log beside her in a gesture for him to sit down.  
  
He walked over and sat beside her on the log.  
  
"I didn't know you were here. I don't sing much anymore, you know? I haven't in awhile. And I just felt like getting it out, I guess." She admitted as she watched the fish in the pond jump, and splash glistening water.  
  
InuYasha nodded slightly as he watched her. The sun shone down on her perfectly. Her bangs shaded her eyes, as the rest of her face shone from the warmth. She looked beautiful to him, and he turned away, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Look, Kagome, about the other day-" he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"Mm, it's alright. I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind. I understand," she smiled at him and took his hand.  
  
He only turned to her and smiled back, as he squeezed her hand gently.  
  
He turned back to the pond and the view, as did she, as they sat in silence, simply enjoying the nature around them.  
  
~~~  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
As she sat there with him, he squeezed her hand and smiled at her, making her stomach do flip-flops and her heart beat in her chest. She willed it to calm down, before he noticed, and breathed deep.  
  
He could still affect her.  
  
She was still a bit sore when he started to talk to her, and brought up about the other day, so she kindly accepted it, preferring not to talk about it at all. It still stung. But if she could not love him, at least she could remain his friend.  
  
He stood, pulling her with him as a result, since their hands were still joined. She blinked at him in surprise and he simply looked at her.  
  
~~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He sat there with her, thinking also. He wanted to be with Kagome, he didn't want to be with Kikyo anymore. But a part of him wouldn't let her go, no matter how he tried. He swore to protect her, and he couldn't go back on that, no matter what. But he would also protect Kagome.  
  
He wouldn't go to hell with Kikyo. No, not anymore. He would stay with Kagome.  
  
But he knew he would have to protect Kikyo first, and it pained him when he realized how this would hurt her.  
  
He stood abruptly, lifting the confused girl with him. He turned to her and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He gazed back, with regret...and love.  
  
Before he could think about it, her released her hand, and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
~~~~~~ 


	4. Conspiracy

````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 4: Conspiracy  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
Kagome could only blink more as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt his hands tighten around her waist, as she could only stand there in wonder.  
  
Though, she managed to snake her own arms around his middle, and lean her head into his shoulder.  
  
She stood there with him, in silence, loving the mere contact with him.  
  
She could feel the warmth radiate through his shirt, his heart, his being.  
  
She loved him for all he was, and she fought back tears as she hugged him a bit tighter, realizing she would never be able to have this for herself.  
  
~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He pulled her in tighter, as she looped her arms around his middle and lay her head on his chest. His heart skipped a beat and he closed his eyes, breathing deep.  
  
He took in her scent, of cherry blossoms and flowers, as it took over his mind and brought him to a state of peace.  
  
He lay his chin on the top of her head as he held her there, as if she would disappear if he let go. He didn't ever want to break contact, didn't want to let go.  
  
But he knew he had to.  
  
He felt her reluctantly pull out of his embrace and he looked down at her with sad eyes.  
  
She didn't look up at him, merely stared at his chest, as if she saw right through it and beyond. She kept her head down as she turned so her back was to his chest, and gently touched his hand.  
  
She started to walk away, and slowly wrapped her small hand around his. He walked to her side, and she finally looked at him.  
  
Her eyes were a world of emotions to him, filled with sadness, loneliness, pain...and somewhere in there, was love. He felt a twinge of guilt and sadness pull at him, at his very soul, and he silently resolved to never hurt her again.  
  
He intertwined their fingers, and smiled down at her, almost sadly if anything, and she smiled back just the same. She lay her head on his arm as they walked slowly in silence back to the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the land, a hanyou sat in the darkness. He was always in the darkness, now. In his hand, he held a nearly complete fragment of the Shikon jewel. (AU: I think you guys know who it is ^.--)  
  
A tiny glimmer of pink shone out and he snarled and closed his hand on it tightly. When he re-opened it, all that could be seen was a dull, dark purple.  
  
A woman entered the room. He acknowlegded her prescence, yet he did not turn to look at her. He knew who it was, and he had seen enough of her to remember her face.  
  
"Naraku." She stated.  
  
"Kikyo." He returned. Nothing about the two was formal. They just refused to address eachother properly, to help eachother in any way. Yet they would, this one time. To achieve eachother's goals.  
  
Both had been dwelling on the lives of two different people. Kikyo, obviously on InuYasha. She wanted to kill him, to end his existance, to drag him with her to hell. She would go, too of course...eventually. She wanted him to feel the pain, to burn with loneliness and grief.  
  
Naraku, thought also wanting to see InuYasha's demise, was after another on the other hand. The girl Kagome. She had become quite a nuinsance, with her increasingly stronger miko powers, and purifying arrows. He wanted to break her. He wanted to shatter her soul and dreams. And he wanted to see it done by the pathetic hanyou she loved. Of course, once he did that, he could just as easily take control of her to find the remaining shards. Since he would be destroying Kikyo soon enough...  
  
They stood in silent agreement. They would help eachother, this once, with no favours owing. It was mutual. They hated eachother, true enough. But they would make an exception.  
  
They talked out their plan, Kikyo mainly contributing the location and puppets needed to make a succesful play.  
  
Naraku would merely put that play into action.  
  
~~~~ 


	5. Deception

````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 5: Deception  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'/Flashback  
  
When they returned to the hut, Sango and Miroku didn't even ask. They had gotten used to the fact that Kagome and InuYasha had these awkwards fights and they didn't really question them about it anymore, seeing as it only upset Kagome.  
  
But when Kagome and InuYasha returned, hand in hand, they only smiled at the sight.  
  
~~~  
  
[Sango's World]  
  
Miroku had just woken up, along with a new bumb on the back of his head. Sure, she felt a bit guilty, but hey! He deserved it! She snorted and tossed her head, dismissing her guilt. But she still couldn't help dismiss the way he made her feel.  
  
When he was nice to her, and actually acted like he cared, she would blush and turn away. He made her heart race, and his smile brightened her day.  
  
But then he would do something stupid, and she would knock him unconscious for a while.  
  
Her thoughts were side-tracked as she saw Kagome and InuYasha walk in the door. At first she scowled at the hanyou, knowing that he had once again hurt Kagome. But, when she saw his hands, her scowl turned into a full- fledged smile for her friend. She knew how Kagome felt, and she did feel a bit sorry for her, considering her situation and all. But she knew it would work out in the end.  
  
Kagome walked to her side and sat down beside her. She offered her some snacks from her time, and Sango accepted with a smile.  
  
She might talk to her about it later.  
  
~~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He thanked all the Gods he could remember for Kagome's kindness. She had forgiven him...again. He felt like kicking himself again. Maybe multiple times.  
  
But he shook off the thought at the sight of her smile. He wanted to make her smile. Every time she did, his day became that much brighter.  
  
It disturbed him, though. She was so happy right now, but when he thought about his meeting with Kikyo, something they talked about still ran through his mind. It scared him.  
  
****Flashback*****  
  
'InuYasha, come with me,' she had asked him, as she lightly pulled on his sleeves.  
  
'I..I..can't...I can't right now, Kikyo', he had replied. He didn't want to leave yet.  
  
'Why? Is it because of that girl?" she had sneered, 'You know, that once I get rid of her, nothing will stand between us.'  
  
InuYasha backed off a bit.  
  
'I won't let you hurt Kagome', he said firmly. It was true. No matter how much he was in debt to Kikyo, he wouldn't let her harm a hair on her head.  
  
Kikyo had only scowled and given him a dirty look.  
  
'I will kill her InuYasha. You aren't always with her to protect her, we both know it. I will find her, and when I do, I will claim the rest of my soul.'  
  
Her soul catchers had come, and she had left him standing there in the clearing. He watched her leave silently, before cursing under his breath. She was right, and he knew it.  
  
He was...scared.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
He remained silent as he vowed to stay near Kagome forever. Never would he let anyone or anything hurt her.  
  
~~~ 


	6. Vitality

````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 6: Vitality  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
She was partially asleep. They had all gone to bed early, all considerably tired from hiking into the woods in search of shards. Kagome had curled up in her sleeping bag, watching a hanyou sit in a tree.  
  
She watched his ears twitch and swerv at the slightest sound and smiled. Ohhhhh....how she loved those ears!  
  
She blushed slightly. She shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that.  
  
'Bad Kagome...bad!', she scolded herself.  
  
She saw him stop moving and become seemingly asleep, so she turned over and closed her eyes. They still had a considerable number of hours before dawn, and she planned to take advantage of it. She smiled a bit as she squirmed further into the depths of her warm sleeping bag.  
  
~~~  
  
She awoke again, to find it still dark out. There were about two hours left until sunrise. She automatically opened one eye to look in the tree. Force of habit. Only to find that he wasn't there. She shrugged it off and rolled over...to come face to face with a confused-looking hanyou.  
  
She stifled a scream and literally jumped in her sleeping bag.  
  
She sat up and put a delicate hand to her heart.  
  
"InuYasha...Gomen, don't do that!", she breathed, trying to catch her breath.  
  
He just looked at her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it, InuYasha?" He was acting very peculiar...  
  
"Follow me," was all he said as he stood and turned his back to her. Kagome struggled to get out of her sleeping bag, as she slipped on her shoes and jogged after him.  
  
She found him standing in the forest, not far from camp, but far enough not to disturb anybody.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked as she tried to see his face.  
  
But when he turned around, all she saw in his eyes...was lust.  
  
Truth be told, it more or less scared her a bit. "I-InuYasha...tell me, i- ..is something wrong?" she stuttered.  
  
The next thing he did really began to scare her. He didn't answer her, he only walked towards her, forcing her to back up until her back was to a tree. She glanced back at the tree, and look back to find his amber eyes piercing her own.  
  
"InuYasha...tell me! What's going on?" she inquired, almost desperately.  
  
He grabbed her arms, and pinned them to the tree, effectively trapping her. She began to panic, and started to squirm. But he had her in an iron grip, and it only hurt her to try to move. She closed her eyes, but opened them at a start as she found him nuzzling her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes, relishing the contact, but at the same time, wanting him to stop. This wasn't the InuYasha she knew. The InuYasha she knew would stop if she asked, wouldn't pressure her. He definately wouldn't do this, if he loved Kikyo.  
  
That last thought slammed her back to reality; hard. She opened her eyes, and InuYasha stopped.  
  
"InuYasha...stop it...gomen..." she avoided his gaze.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked, "I thought you loved me." He didn't sound hurt as much as he sounded angry. Kagome realized this and became increasingly scared. He was stronger than her, she was powerless.  
  
"Don't do this...gomen...InuYasha you're scaring me." She felt tears building up behind her eyes, and she tried to stop them from spilling over.  
  
He only continued to nuzzle her neck and collarbone, so she kneed him in the stomach. It hardly affected him, but he stopped to look at her. But what she saw wasn't his eyes, wasn't his face.  
  
The man looking back at her wasn't InuYasha. She began to panic. She opened her mouth to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth, effectively stifling any thing she was going to say.  
  
She started to kick him everywhere hard, stomach, groin, slapping him anywhere she could reach. The tears flooded over and clouded her vision, as she failed to hold them back any longer. The last thing she remembered was the single thought before something solid connected with the back of her head, rendering her unconscious:  
  
'InuYasha...help me!' 


	7. Betrayal

Thanks to :  
  
Black cats of the moon: Thanks! Patrioticpuppy: Omg!!!! Thank you so much!! It means alot! ^_^  
  
Thanks all for the reviews!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 7: Betrayal  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
She awoke about an hour later, there still being dark due to the fact that the sun still had an hour to awake. The first thing she was aware of was the resounding pain in the back of her head. She winced and tried to sit up, but found herself tied down, making it hard. Still, she managed to worm herself into an upright position.  
  
She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a cell, or so it seemed. The floor was damp and cold, and she could feel herself shivering already. It was dark, pitch black even, except for the bit of light that shone through the cracks in the heavy metal door locking her in. Her hands were bound by heavy metal, obviously someone wanted to keep her here.  
  
Other than that, she couldn't tell where exactly she was being held. She closed her eyes, and all she saw was that man looking back at her. She shuddered. It had been his lips on her neck, his face against hers. She shuddered again. At least with InuYasha, she could've looked back on it safely and enjoyed it...  
  
'No! Don't think those thoughts!! Bad Kagome...bad!', she mentally scolded again.  
  
She opened her eyes, and strained her ears for any signs of people coming. She waited for a few minutes, but when none were present, she settled in for a long wait. She began to think about the real InuYasha, and her friends.  
  
'Are they worried about me? I wonder if they've discovered I'm missing yet...Is InuYasha worried?', a small smile formed on her face. She liked him worrying about her, it meant he cared. Of course she didn't mean to make him worry. It's not like she ran to the guy and begged to be kidnapped.  
  
She snorted a bit in laughter. She sighed again as her thoughts returned to the fact that she was still locked up in a cold, wet, dark cellar in God- knows-where.  
  
She lay down on a dry part of the floor, and rubbed against it, trying to generate a warm spot against the unruly stone. No luck. So she laid on her side, ignoring the painful numbing of the cold, as she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.  
  
~~~  
  
She was awoken what seemed less than an hour later, to the sound of heavy metal locks being slid back and forth on her door. She opened her eyes wearily, as the door was unlocked. She quickly sat up, and watched with both fear and suspense, as she heard the final lock come undone. A grunt was heard at the obvious struggle of moving the immense door, as it finally gave way and moved. A bulky soldier moved out of the way to reveal a man wearing a baboon pelt.  
  
Kagome's mind were filled with two emotions; the first of which being disgust, seeing as it was obviously him who has touched her; and the second being fear of what he planned to do with her. The only reason she feared him so greatly was the large amount of the jewel he held in his possession. She had been able to scare him off before with her holy arrows, and though her powers had been increasing, she doubted she could do it again in the current situation.  
  
Naraku walked into her cell and stopped infront of her, casting a shadow over her frail body. She looked up at him, with fire in her eyes, showing she wasn't scared. Deep down she was, but she'd be damned before she let him know it. He'd probably find some perverse satisfaction from it, and that would be giving him way too much pleasure from the situation.  
  
He crouched down to her level, and pushed back the hood on his pelt, revealing his dark eyes, and long hair. Kagome leered at him as he hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face towards his.  
  
"I have big plans for you, miko. Too bad I can't keep you. I like them feisty," he smirked, as she pulled her face out of his hands.  
  
"But, you are not mine to deal with. I have already promised you to Kikyo." With that said, he left, and the guard pushed the heavy door back into place. It creaked and groaned as it moved, and stopped with a dull thud, as the many locks were put back into place again.  
  
But Kagome didn't hear it at all. Her mind was too busy reeling. She had been promised to Kikyo? Why Kikyo? Was she going to kill her? Maybe...  
  
'I wonder why Kikyo...maybe?...No...I don't think she wants to kill me...yet...', she thought with a bit of a snort. Of course she wanted to kill her. She had made it loud and clear. She also wanted to take InuYasha with her to hell. But lately, Kagome hadn't been too sure on that. She had begun to think she just wanted to kill InuYasha and continue living, seeing as she's trying so hard to these days.  
  
Kagome signed, resigning. She let her mind rest, as it became clear that no obvious answers were within her reach. She laid down again, against the cold, unruly stone of her cell floor. She only wished there was some way for her to contact InuYasha. She closed her eyes, and settled into an uncomfortable, and worried sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He was running. Fast. Ever since he had returned to camp after getting a drink, he had noticed Kagome's abscence. At first he thought she would be attending to something personal, and would "sit" him into eternity if he showed up unexpectadly, so he held off. Until recently. He had fallen asleep, to awaken about a half hour later to notice she was still gone.  
  
Then he had started to worry. He jumped down from his tree and had scooted over to her sleeping back, following her scent into the forest. When he got there, though, he found another scent, and had started to growl. He didn't know this scent, it was unknown to him. Not a good sign.  
  
He had followed it to a tree, where the unknown scent had taken on the undeniable scent of Naraku. With a mix of Kagome's with it, he had followed it to the forest's edge, where he lost it. He had ran back to camp to awake Sango and Miroku and alert them that he was going to look for Kagome. They would be following later.  
  
As he jumped and flew over the treetops, his mind scolded him.  
  
'I swore I would never let anyone hurt her', he fumed. He had already let her down. He paused on the top of a tree, as he picked up the scent again and took off. He felt like an idiot. If anything had happened to her...  
  
'No', he denied, 'Nothing's gonna happen to her. It can't...Hold on Kagome!!', he screamed mentally.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
~~~ 


	8. Perception

Thanks again to all who've reviewed and send great support! ^-^ Especially to Patrish and AJ ^_^  
  
Here's the next chappie! Keep the R&R going please!! Luv yaZ ^.-- Oh btw, most of this chapter is from "Kagome's World" I hope ya don't mind...I just think I could get a better grasp from it ^.--  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
````````````` "Talking" 'Thoughts' ' 'Words mouthed' '  
  
Chapter 8: Perception  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
She was awoken again, as she heard the all-too familiar thuds and groans of the heavy metal door which constantly reminded her of the situation she was in. She awoke, groggily, and tried to rub her eyes, only to remember her hands had been chained and bound behind her. She blinked out the sleepiness as her eyes focused on the giant figure now standing infront of her.  
  
It was at least 9'10, and Kagome was sure it was a youkai. As it emerged into the light a bit more, she noticed that it indeed was a youkai, a bear youkai, and a very nasty looking one at that. It wore armor that must've weighed a ton, complete with chest plates and shin guards. It wore a heavy metal mask that led out at his snout and stopped right before the tip. He pulled a snarl at Kagome, revelaing enormous white teath that could easily rip her apart in seconds.  
  
She cowered a bit, before settling down again. The giant lumbered toward her, and she edged against the wall. As it neared closer, Kagome could smell the stench radiating off it, and she pressed against the wall tightly, as if it would swallow her up and take her away from this place.  
  
No luck. It reached her side and roughly grabbed her arm. It went to pull her away, when she cried out in pain. The chains bound to her arms were still fastened to the wall, and the youkai had pulled her away from it, only to have her lash back from the restraints. It grumbled a bit and walked to the wall. Kagome watched as it grabbed the chain near the connection point at the wall, and gave each chain a sharp tug, releasing them from their stony resting place. The bear then proceded to lead Kagome; more like drag her; down the hall past many other doors resembling the one that was on her cell.  
  
As Kagome was pulled along, she saw that some of the other prisoners had windows in their doors. She glanced into a few, to find everything from rabid humans and youkai alike, to rotting corpses and decaying bones. She winced and held back the bile that was quickly rising in her throat, as she was tugged along, left and right, through various passageways that seemed liked an endless maze.  
  
When they finally reached the end, bright sunlight pooled through as the giant youkai roughly yanked open the door, revealing the grounds outside the dungeon, and the forest that lied shortly beyond. Kagome glanced around the area, surveying it for possible hiding locations and possible get-away tactics, but lost all train of thought as she breathed the crisp morning air.  
  
Since she had been stuffed in that cell, all she had smelled was the inhabitants around her, some not too pleasant, others possibly dead. It had wreaked of dirt and bile, and it made her want to faint. She inhaled deeply as the fresh, new air filled her lungs, releasing the musty air that had been forced in. Feeling renewed, she looked up to find the bear youkai tentaviley sniffing the air around them. It began walking, suddenly, forcing Kagome to keep up a fast pace to stay near it. It still held her chains, and she became increasingly tired as they crossed a large field to a cliff.  
  
It was only when they finally stopped, that she realized just how far away from the facility they had traveled. She looked back, breathing slightly heavily, as the facility now resembled a small dot on a road map. She watched as it slowly faded from view entirely as she walked automatically beside the lumbering youkai. It stopped again, this time metres from the edge of the cliff, and Kagome was almost positive she could hear running water.  
  
The gap between the other side, in itself was a wonder. Branches snaked through the rock, and small flowers bloomed in some parts, between the sixty-odd metres inhabiting the air. As they slowly got closer, Kagome leaned in a bit to see...nothing. Fog clouded the view below, but she was certain now that she could hear water, and she could feel, very faintly, the spray of small water droplets from the fog. She teetered a bit, scaring herself, before re-gaining her balance and standing beside the giant youkai.  
  
They stood in silence for about ten minutes, before a figure approached from the tree line across the way. Kagome immediately recognized the all- too familiar baboon pelt...and the figure emerging from the tree line behind him. She wore red pants and a white shirt, with arrows on her back in a case, and a bow in her hand at her side. The figures stopped, some distance from them and started talking. Kagome strained her ears to try and listen in on the conversation, but couldnt hear a whisper. They had obviously stopped far enough away, that even the bear youkai at her side couldn't hear them, for it wore a straight face, ears not moving at all on his head.  
  
She watched as they began the walk towards her and the youkai again, stopping a few feet from them this time.  
  
"That will be fine Nuurimaru, you may return to your duties," Naraku told the beark youkai. It only grunted in response as it set off to the distant facility, out of sight to the three standing on the cliff.  
  
Kagome began to feel increasingly uneasy. She was standing infront of two very powerful people, and she still had her hands linked behind her back by heavy chains.  
  
Naraku moved towards her and she edged back a bit. She was surprised, when he only went behind her to undo her chains. But not so surprised, when he took the rest of the fragments she had been hiding under her shirt in the jar off the chain around her neck and walked back to the dead miko.  
  
She was in trouble now.  
  
Naraku walked up to the miko and handed her the nearly complete jewel, and the few shards that she had, restoring the jewel to a barely incomplete circle. Kagome could feel Naraku's power as he grasped the ball in his hand. When he re-opened it, all pink light was gone and the jewel was now a tainted mauve.  
  
She couldn't tell whether his disgusting face had a smile on it or a sneer, for he still wore the baboon pelt covering his face and body.  
  
He glided over to her once again, stopping barely within Kagome's personal boundaries, which right now she seriously wanted to extend. He said nothing, but merely began sprouting arms from underneath the baboon pelt he wore. Kagome gasped and backed off a bit, to the edge of the cliff, stopping when her foot stepped on nothing but air.  
  
Numerous tentacles, large ones at that, were now sprouting from Naraku's body, and Kagome began to wonder if she had much time left.  
  
One tentacle shot out and snaked around her waist, locking onto her tightly, choking her a bit, and Kagome gasped in sharply at the contact. She watched as another tentacle repeated the procedure on Kikyo, who only stood with a slightly amused look on her face, as if a breeze had gone by.  
  
Naraku then rose into the air, bringing the two mikos with him. Kagome became slightly dizzy at the distance between her feet and the ground now. Looking down as she ascended, she watch it move farther and farther away. She never loved the earth as much as she did at this moment.  
  
She sucked in a sharp breath as she watched him float over the immense gap between the opposing cliffs, leaving them over the land still. Until he pulled them over with him, retracting his tentacles to bring them within a few metres, each on opposite sides. Kagome watched with wide eyes, as her feet dangled over nothing but open air. They swung freely over the fog and now barely visible water. Kagome noticed there was a fairly large running stream beneath them now, the new angle giving her a better vantage point. She gulped visibly as she forced herself to stop looking down. She felt her stomach begin the uncomfortable sinking feeling as she looked back at Naraku and Kikyo.  
  
They floated there for a few minutes, before Kikyo's sould catchers flew over them and descended sharply into the woods below. Kagome watched questiongly, as Kikyo only smiled smugly.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but glance down again, and she quickly averted her gaze as she swallowed and took a deep breath.  
  
"Afraid of heights, miko?" Naraku stated in a voice that had to make Kagome wonder if he was enjoying this way too much.  
  
She glared at him, and he only replied with a: "You'll be down there soon enough, don't worry."  
  
Of course, Kagome began to worry. She glanced nervously at the forest as she watched the white, worm-like figures of Kikyo's sould catchers wove in and out of the trees, obviously searching for something...or someone.  
  
Kagome's brain kicked in and she raised her head sharply, her eyes widening a bit in realization. This was obviously a trap. And she knew that InuYasha would be involved. This sunk her a bit, seeing as the dead miko he loved fifty years before was the one she was up again. She lowered her head a bit, realizing that the only one dead here would probably still be living after the whoel experience was over.  
  
Her stomach seisured uncomfortably, as her mind reeled. Her eyes fought to push back hidden tears, as she willed them not to fall with all her strength. She would not give them to pleasure of seeing her cry. The formerly surfacing tears receded, and she took a deep, shaky breath as she tried to calm her racing heart and mind.  
  
InuYasha would choose her, wouldn't he? I mean...after the other day...and he had to be looking for her right now, right?  
  
Wait...Kikyo's sould catchers...if he was looking for her, he would stop and go to Kikyo first...she realized with a sad heart, as she began to become less optimistic about her current situation. She was obviously going to be let down, in more ways than one.  
  
~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He had been running for what seemed like an eternity. He could taste the blood in the back of his mouth, and tried to swallow to find that his mouth had no moisture left in it. He stopped and stood by a rather large rock, leaning on it slightly as he inhaled deeply.  
  
He couldn't pick up Kagome's scent again, no matter how hard he tried. Someone had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to mask it, and somebody obviously didn't want him to find Kagome. His brow wrinkled a bit in thought, as he reviewed the leads he had found, most of which turned out to be dead ends or useless.  
  
He was so lost in thought, he didn't recognize the scent of demon approaching him. At the last second, he whipped his head up to find Kikyo's soul catchers. He regarded them, confused, as they seemed to circle around him, then head off on the path they had appeared from. He waited a moment, as if debating whether to follow them or not, before setting out after them.  
  
~~  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
If she thought she had been afraid before, it was nothing compared to what she felt right now. Hovering fairly high off the ground, over a running river no less, was not one of her favourite pastimes. Especially when she happened to be hovering in the grasp of a very powerful, very dangerous demon who would like nothing more than to drop her right then and there.  
  
She averted her thoughts to that of something else, trying to forget just how high she was from solid ground. She racked her mind for something to think of, something safe. The jewel!..Where actually was the jewel? She hadn't seen it since Naraku took the shards from her and fused them.  
  
She stretched her mind out, searching for the light of the shards, trying to sense them in any way possible. She continued to search for a few minutes, all of which turning out to be useless. She was about to give up, when she felt the faint shimmer of the jewel behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, careful to hide the fact that she knew where it was from Naraku and Kikyo. She spotted the jewel dangling from the chain she had been wearing, hanging off a tentacle behind her a few feet, and below. It's aura had been convered well, and she had had some trouble locating it. She averted her eyes back straight again, not wanting to be caught, and imprinted the distance and height she had over the tentacle in her mind. She carefully calculated methods of reaching it, and no matter how she tried to work it out, she could only reach it if she was dropped. Wonderful.  
  
Of course, if she was going to be dropped soon, which she was almost 100 percent sure of, then she could at least try and take the jewel down with her. She pictured her body falling down into the gray mist below, holding the jewel in her hand as tentacles raced after her. Shudder. For the umpteenth time, she told herself not to think of such things.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the familiar aura of one she knew all too well. Her eyes widened as she realized it was coming closer, at a pretty fast rate. Granted, it was still a great distance away, but said distance was closing in fast. She realized she probably didn't have a lot of time left, and tried to think of plans to take back the jewel and out of the clutches of Naraku. The thought of her preventing him from bringing destruction upon the innocent lightened her heart a bit...but definately not for long.  
  
~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He had followed Kikyo's soul catchers for awhile, all the while picking up faint scents, which proved to be very familiar; the scents of Kikyo, Naraku...and Kagome. He swore silently under his breath, as he ran alongside the white, snake-like youkai. There was obviously a trap waiting for him, most likely involving Kagome...but why would Kikyo be there? He could only guess at this point.  
  
As he began closing the distance between them, he could smell their scents more stronger. Kagome's had a distinct smell of fear and nervousness, while the other two's only seemed to be calm and relaxed. He didn't like it all. Something didn't seem to fit.  
  
A while later, he began seeing the end of the trees. The soul catchers rose and flew out through the trees leaving him to exit the forest himself.  
  
He burst through the tree line, searching for any signs of the trio. He could now also smell running water, and could visibly see a rather large gap between both sides of the ground, and as his eyes rose to the space above it he saw a dangling Kagome. She had obviously seen him too, and her eyes were trained on him. He started running closer, when he stopped and followed the path of the tentacle that had looped around her middle. It led to a baboon pelt-clad demon, and on the other side dangled...Kikyo.  
  
He muttered an oath to wilt flowers under his breath as he came closer to them. He could see Kagome tense, and Kikyo almost yawn in boredom. 'Interesting' he though as he watched and gauged their actions. Naraku seemed to appear the same as Kikyo.  
  
"InuYasha, so glad you could join us," Naraku commented. InuYasha only snarled at him, as the three continued to float metres from the ground below.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Naraku?" InuYasha ground out, "Put them both down now before I send you back where you came from," he snarled as he flexed his claws and bared his fangs.  
  
Naraku merely very calmly replied, "As you wish," as he simultaneously released his hold on both women, immediately sending them sinking towards the earth.  
  
~~  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
Kagome could only stare as InuYasha appeared infront of them. She had watched him walk up to them, and make short talk with Naraku. She watched him period. She didn't know if she would ever see him again. She heard him demand that Naraku let them go, and she almost let a sad laugh escape her. If only it were that easy.  
  
Her sadness was soon replaced with fear, however, as the tentacle around her waist abruptly let go of her, leaving nothing to support her. She flew her feet out wildly, her arms swinging as she desperately tried to grab onto something. She was facing down, and was presented with a very lovely view of the river below her. She was about to scream, but stifled it as she landed with a thud on the very same tentacle that had released her. Her stomach hit it hard, and all the air was force dout of her, leaving her gasping for the much needed oxygen. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Kikyo had also fallen, and had been caught much in the same way she had. They were both brought up, higher than before, to Naraku's much closer side. Kagome looked at InuYasha and saw the torn look in his eyes. He hadn't moved, stuck to the spot as he had watched the two women he loved fall. She guessed he had been stuck over who to run to, and they both would've probably fallen. He was obviously considering who he should run over to the next time they were released, to be sent plummeting to the icy depths below.  
  
Kagome diverted her thoughts, as a little nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her of the real item of importance; the jewel. She looked around while Naraku was distracted, and spotted it , hanging obliviously off the tentacle it still inhabited. She hadn't been ready to grab it the last time, although as she watched as she had been lifted back up, she saw that the opportunity was there. She would have to be ready at a moment's notice from now on. She couldn't afford to pass up the chance to grab it.  
  
She watched Naraku and InuYasha exchange insults and dark words, most of it going in one ear, out the other. She focused more on Naraku than anything. She wanted to be prepared to try and grasp the jewel the next time he let them drop. Of course, if he didn't let them go without the intention to let the remain falling and she grabbed it, then she would be in big trouble. No matter. Since she couldn't tell when the real event would happen, she would have to grab it next time. It would be then or never.  
  
She listened vaguely as InuYasha demanded he put them both back down on solid ground, and Naraku deny yet again. They had been having the same conversation repeated times, and it was starting to bore Kagome, despite the position she was in. A few minutes passed, and she heard InuYasha threaten him to put them down otherwise he would rip off his arms, blah blah blah, and send him to hell. It was becoming so predictably boring. She was tempted to yawn. But when Naraku answered, she was disturbingly startled out of her boredom.  
  
"Fine, you want them? Come get them. I wonder if you'll have time enough to save both though..." he trailed off. Kagome could practically see the smirk on his face in her mind's eye. She readily braced herself, eyes glancing back to the target now distanced from her even more. She looked back over at InuYasha and watched as horror and pain filled his eyes. Kagome knew that it would be hard for him to choose...maybe not as hard as she hoped it would be. She knew he would most likely choose Kikyo over her, but there was always the small hope that shimmered like a lost diamond in the back of her heart, hoping, praying, that he would come to save her. But it wasn't likely.  
  
She watched as his eyes glanced from her, to Kikyo, and back to her again. She saw the pain in his eyes as he strained to choose which woman to save. Kagome felt herself being lifted up higher, above Naraku's head, and she watched as he continued to remain standing there, frozen to the spot, unable to cry out or decide. With eyes shimmering with unshed tears, Kagome locked gazes with him and mouthed the three words she needed to tell him most before she left this world, left him,  
  
' ' I love you ' '  
  
before she was released.  
  
~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
His mind was racing, his heart ten times more. Both the woman he had loved, and the woman he loved now were at risk, and only one could come out of it alive. His heart constricted painfully in his chest as he recalled his promise to protect Kikyo first.  
  
But then there was Kagome. How could he let her die? Without her, he would fall apart. She was his stronghold, his rock...she was his peace in this violent and dangerous world. She had become his world, his heart. How could he just throw this away?  
  
He turned back to her, to see her eyes watering over. She looked at him for a fraction of a second, and whispered the words he wanted to tell her so badly.  
  
' ' I love you... ' '  
  
He felt his heart squeeze, and his eyes stung painfully.  
  
He stood, frozen, unable to decide, when Naraku released them. The first thing he thought was 'Kagome!', the second being 'Kikyo!'. But his legs went one way, his heart another, and before he knew it he was running.  
  
He was unable to speak as he darted towards the two falling woman, knowing that there was only time to save one.  
  
He leapt off the cliff in a single bound heading straight towards her.  
  
Finally finding his voice, he screamed the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Ohhhh!! Cliffie!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ yes I know, I'm evil =D  
  
If you wanna know what happens, and who he chooses ('cuz it's still a toss- up right now) then please R&R, and let me know!!! ^.--  
  
Thanks all who have shown such great support, I really appreciate everything you say ^_^  
  
Luv YaZ ^.--  
  
*Moshi** 


	9. Desertion

Did ya like the cliffie?? ^.--  
  
Don't hurt me!! lol...the next chapter is complete and ready! I'll be lucky if I can get through without crying...I'm very emotional today...*Sniff*  
  
Anyways, Thanks everyone for their support and encouraging words!  
  
Heeeeere comes chappie! ^.--  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 9: Desertion  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
Finally finding his voice, he screamed the first thing that came to his mind. He called out to her, as he neared closer.  
  
"Kikyo!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
Kagome felt herself being let go. As soon as her body was released, she turned in mid-air and reached for the closely-approaching jewel.  
  
She waited. She waited for the few seconds that seemed like an eternity. But she never felt it. She never felt him grab her and carry her to safety. Forget the jewel. If he picked her up and landed with her, they would be together again.  
  
But she never felt it.  
  
She would hold him and maybe even cry in his arms. Nothing would matter anymore. She would be with him, enveloped in his strong arms, holding her as he promised to her under his breath that everything would be alright and he would never let anything hurt her, never let betray her.  
  
But she never heard it.  
  
A part of her was painfully aware to just how hard it was to hear his voice call out to the other. To the one he chose to save. To the one that just wasn't her. Her heart seemed to die at that very moment. It was amazing how a lifetime of hopes and dreams had been shattered in one waking second.  
  
"Kikyo!!!!!!!"  
  
She winced as a few tears escaped their confines through the corners of her eyes. No matter how she tried, she couldn't keep them from falling. Not like it mattered anymore. Nothing really mattered anymore. Except the jewel.  
  
Reaching out, she grabbed onto the jewel tightly, snapping the chain as her weight and velocity carried her down and out of the reach of the many tentacles that had begun to shoot out after her. Her actions had obviously caught Naraku's attention, not to mention InuYasha's.  
  
But she didn't notice. All she saw was the tentacles that darted towards her. As soon as they got they're goal, they would kill her in an instant. Or maybe they would continue to let her fall, just to let her suffer a long, painful death.  
  
Her face set in hard determination, she positioned herself so that her head was falling first, her feet following behind. She could feel the wind blow past her ears faster, and faster, until all she heard was an increasingly high shrill around her. She locked her legs together, and as she gripped the jewel tightly in her hand, she placed her arms tightly by her side, instantly increasing her speed. Bending her head back slightly, she could see that the fog was approaching quickly, only a few hundred metres between her and her fate. Straightening her head again, she raised her eyesight to see that she was now faster than the tentacles, which were slowly losing ground. She saw a flash of red, and averted her glance to the hanyou now desperately scaling down the wall in an attempt to reach her.  
  
He almost reached her, before losing his grip and having to pause on a ledge. She caught his eyes, and what she saw angered her more than anything else.  
  
Determination. No pain? No sorrow? No Love?!  
  
If all that he was coming after her for was to spare her life, then she could do without. She didn't need him as badly as he thought she did. She could live without him better than he could ever imagined. She was kidding herself, she knew, but she wouldn't let him see it.  
  
She wouldn't let herself get hurt again. Whoever said it was better to love and lost than to not love at all should be shot. She glanced back down again, to see the the fog was now at around a hundred metres and closing fast.  
  
She resumed her previous position to find InuYasha on the move again. As the fog closed in, Kagome felt it surround her. The tiny drops of rain fell on her face, arms, legs, everywhere, and for ten seconds, she felt at peace. She felt that everything would be alright, that everything would work out in the end. The feeling was just so wonderful, she wanted to cry tears of relief and joy.  
  
But the feeling was short-lived as the mist left, leaving her mind to jolt back to reality, and fast. She looked down again to see that there was indeed a very large, very fast river running another hundred metres below her. She also had failed to see before the very large and sharp rocks protuding from the icy waters.  
  
All around her was a radius of at least sixty metres to the nearest piece of land. To her right she saw InuYasha scaling the ledges sticking out from the wall in unruly ways.  
  
She closed her eyes as floods of memories rushed through her. InuYasha pinned to the Goshinboku tree. InuYasha falling of her bicycle. InuYasha hugging her...  
  
InuYasha...InuYasha...InuYasha! She opened her eyes slowly, as she brought her hands to cover her heart. In her right hand, the jewel glowed a now luminous pink, now purified. Her left hand covered her right, and pressed it tightly against her chest. Even in death, she would not let go. Her heart squeezed she turned to look at InuYasha trying to get to the bottom and catch her before she hit. But they both knew it was too late.  
  
He turned to look at her, and she now saw the true fear in his eyes, through everything else. Fear of losing...her. He had chosen to save Kikyo, but now Kagome wasn't sure if he didn't regret it. She quickly checked the distance between her and the water. Fifty metres.  
  
She looked him in the eye, love and sadness radiating from her once shining eyes. She watched as he broke eye contact and leapt one last time to the rocky floor below, some sixty metres away from where she was to fall into the water. He started to run to her, but stopped when he saw that she would hit for sure.  
  
Kagome straightened herself, as a lone tear finally passed, and flew into the air, a piece of her heart. Right after, Kagome hit the water, head first. The first thing she felt was pain, radiating through her spine and head. The next thing was the sting of the cold, seeping through to her bones. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't even move. The last thing she remembered was the darkness of the icy depths she was condemned to, before her head connected with something hard, rendering her unconscious.  
  
~~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
As soon as he had set Kikyo down, he had jumped over the side of the cliff and had started descending as fast as his legs could carry him. He glanced at Kagome's form falling downward at break-neck speeds. He saw the tentacles lose their distance and sighed a short-lived breathe of relief. He still had to reach the bottom before her.  
  
The next time he looked at her, he saw her eyes. Anger. Hate. Pain? The cheery eyes he had known, the ones who never lost their shine were now dull and empty. He winced as he realized that he was probably the cause of such emotions.  
  
He turned back after he saw her enter the cloudy mist, and leapt in right after her. It had taken himself to regain his footing once his vision had cleared, and he saw her falling faster, gaining more speed from her weight propelling her through the air.  
  
He focused on his steps and his speed, as he desperately clambered down. It was a race against time now, whether he would get there in time depended on how fast he was, and there were no second chances. He pushed himself harder and harder, never stopping the physically exhausting pace, quickening it whenever he could. He could now see the ground, and he urged himself forward. He looked back at Kagome to lock with her eyes, possibly for the last time. This time, though, he saw love. Love for him. Sadness. He felt his heart wrech, and he wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot. Probably multiple times.  
  
He finally reached the rocky floor after what seemed like an eternity, and started running blindly, jumping over the rocks in his way in Kagome's direction when he froze in horror.  
  
It all happened as if time itself stopped just for them. Kagome's body twenty metres above the running water. Ten. Five. He watched as her body entered the water with a loud splash like a projectile, any trace of her disappearing into the black depths.  
  
He panicked. He ran to the side of the river, following the currents, searching for any sign of her, of her body, anything. When a minute passed and he couldn't see her, he began to feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
No answer. Nothing. He was only answered by the roaring tides and currents, the crashing of the water slamming against the merciless rocks.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Still no answer. He began to doubt he would ever see her again. Her face appeared infront of his eyes. Her smile radiating off her, how her cheeks would turn in a certain way. Her eyes sparkling with laughter, her hair flying ever so slightly in the small breeze. Kagome. Never again. He couldn't take it, couldn't accept the fact that she was gone.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
He fell to his knees and punched the rock beside him, cracking it with the sheer force of his loss and pain. His silken bangs shadowed his eyes as the water swallowed up any possible sounds. His shoulders began shaking slightly. A few small drops ran down his cheeks, and mingled at his chin, falling as one to mix with the salty water inbetween the rocks below him.  
  
He hadn't cried since his mom died. Since he had lost a person that he had loved more than his own life. That he would readily give up his own life to keep them living. And now it had happened again. And it was his fault. He knew it would happen but he had gone for Kikyo instead. How could he have? He had sacrificed the one thing left to him that really mattered.  
  
He pounded his fist into the rock again, this time with less force, unable to commit to the drive he needed to put behind him. He hit it again. And again. Every time with less and less force until it was like a mere tap to the rock.  
  
He climbed back up to find both Kikyo and Naraku gone. He didn't care right now. How could he? Saving Kikyo wasn't worth losing Kagome, (AN: WooHoo! Darn straight! ^.--) but he had done it anyway. How was he going to tell Miroku and Sango? How on earth would he tell Shippo? She was like a mother to him. Forget how he was going to tell them, the question was what was he going to tell them? He abandoned her to save Kikyo, and let her fall to her death in an icy river? He didn't think so. Truth be told, he didn't know about what to do anymore. It seemed everytime he tried to make things right, he only screwed up worse. And this time he couldn't undo it.  
  
He set off at a slow pace to the direction of the hut. At this rate it would take him about a day to reach it. Not that he wanted to get there. He wasn't looking forward to telling them that Kagome was dead...because of him. He lowered his head and his his eyes from the world, afraid that if anyone saw him he would break down right there.  
  
~~~  
  
In a small stream, one that broke off from a fast river, cold, muddy water clouded around a body lying on the riverbed.  
  
If anyone had passed by, they would have taken it for dead. But if one walked up and looked closely, they would see the small figure breathing shallowly through the cold.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
End to the cliffies!!...Not the story....but the cliffies!! For now that is hehehe ^.--  
  
I had to hurry and get this chapter up, lest my friend kills me, so I'll try and get the next one up A.S.A.P. ^_^  
  
Thanks to everyone for your support! Keep R&R-ing! =P  
  
Love yaZ ^.--  
  
*Moshi** 


	10. I Will Survive

OK OK OK OK!!!! I know a lot of you are kinda mad right now that he saved Kikyo (believe me, I don't like her either O_O) but let me review why I did it! *sobs* 1. Because it made the story that more interesting, and 2. You know you like the twist! ^.--  
  
Please don't kill me!! It's not an Inu/Kikyo, it's an Inu/Kag, you'll just have to wait and see! ^_^  
  
Alright...now that that's off my shoulders, lemme fill in some blanks...ok um if I don't/forget to mention Naraku again, that's because he's most likely dead (Kagome took the jewel right?) so that's nice (hehe), and this really isn't a filler it's kind of a fact...I'm not sure if Sango and Miroku, not to mention Shippo or Kaede will be in the fic alot. Since I don't specialize in Sang/Miro I can't really do them justice. So you guys will just have to imagine them ^.--  
  
Ok then! Hopefully that makes some people feel better. Sorry for that! Other than that, thanks to everyone for their reviews, be it flames or not, for their critcism or encouraging words! (Both are welcomed ^_^)  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
"Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 10: I Will Survive  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
Darkness consumed her. Everywhere she turned she saw darkness. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the light that had brightened her days so shortly ago. She opened them again to find that she was standing on a line. A very thin line, not one visible to the naked eye, but it was there for sure.  
  
To her right was a field with beautiful flowers of lilac and pink. Sun radiated through the sky, some parts becoming entrapped in the clouds above. Rays of sun pooled through the open parts, creating spots of light throughout the fields. Her entire body screamed to go to it, to be happy. But her heart told her something was wrong.  
  
Looking to her left, she fuond the complete opposite. Dark clouds consumed the sky, leaving the land below desolate and empty. No life bloomed, no living thing inhabited it. Everything was consumed by the dark. Red earth cracked beside her form lack of moisture, and a few dead trees in the background lost some branches. Just as before, her body told her to run to her right, to join the light, escape the dark. But also as before, her heart told her something. But...she didn't understand. Her heart told her that everything she dreamed of, everyone she valued would be waiting for her on the other side of the darkness.  
  
She looked back to her right, to the fields with blooming flowers, butterflies looping through the air. And the left. Light and dark. Heaven and hell.  
  
Of course any normal, impulsive person would give the left side one glance before running into the field. Looking to the left again, she saw something she was positive wasn't there before.  
  
A face. Whose face? She watched as it materialized.  
  
A boy of ten stood across the field. Her brother, Sota. She looked to the right, but saw no-one. She saw ongoing loneliness, misery. Looking back to her left, another figure had appeared. Her mother. Then her grandpa, her friends from school. Then she saw everyone from the Feudal Era. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, everyone who had always been there for her.  
  
InuYasha.  
  
He had appeared behind Sango. His shadow only watched her, his eyes seeming to beg her to return to him. She looked to the right, which had now become increasingly encompassed in the dark, the clouds on the left now parting, light streaming in to cover the bodies of everyone she loved.  
  
She closed her eyes and darted to the left, her head to the ground as she ran towards everyone she knew, everyone who valued her, everyone who cared.  
  
Opening her eyes, she was halfway across the field. Light came through more and more, encompassing her every step of the way, like a spotlight across the stage. She neared them, and they only stood there smiling. She reached an arm out to touch them, but as soon as she did, the ground fell out from underneath her.  
  
Her arms opened, grasping air, looking for something solid to hold on to. She hit ground, but strangely enough she didn't feel pain. Only as thumping in her chest. Her heart was beating? Shouldn't it have been beating already? It gave a sharp bump, causing her back to arch, her eyes widening as her mouth voiced an inaudible scream.  
  
~~  
  
She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to find that they were riddled with bits of mud and dirt. Trying to move her hand to rub it out, she found her body screaming in protest, shots of pain shooting up her back like lightning bolts. She winced and left her had at her side. Her other hand was beside her head.  
  
She watched it with sad eyes as her memory came back to her. The cliff. Naraku. InuYasha.  
  
She closed her eyes, and tried to move but gave up as pain once again claimed her whole body. She must've been hit pretty hard, and she guessed she had shattered at least a few vertebrae. If her legs were still functional, or even in shape to function at all, who knew.  
  
Something glittered in the hand near her hand, through her fingers. Stiff from the cold, she willed them to open, painfully so. She winced as the last finger opened enough for her to see the nearly complete jewel. She had sworn she would never let go of it, and she hadn't.  
  
A faint voice inside her told her that she probably wouldn't survive the fast-coming night. Another showed her the way out. She blocked it out. She couldn't do that! How would she live with it? What would her family say?  
  
The voice nagged again. Everything inside her screamed for her survival, natural instincts fueling her blood, desperate for any way to keep her alive.  
  
She closed her fingers on the jewel again, as she closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't do it, and a single tear slid down her cheek. She would die, if only for him again.  
  
In her mind she siad a quick prayer while she still could. Who knows what would find her soon, so she wouldn't waste time. In her head, she saw everyone again. Her family, her friends. Another tear slipped through her barrier and fell to the ground, as her silent sobs came out, unheard. No- one could help her now. In her head she silently wished for it all to go away, for everything to be better, for her to have the strength to defend herself, for the grace to make more friends than enemies, for love enough for everyone, for everything to make life better for her and those around her.  
  
'It's not fair,' she mused, 'I don't understand. I've always put everyone first, and now when I could save myself, I still put others first. I wish that I could be free, flow through the lands, have power above the strongest enemies to save everyone I cared for. For my heart to be just a little bit bigger, for it to find it easier to accept things, no matter how heard they may be to realize. I wish I could live.'  
  
A bright light shot out from her hand, and she opened it with wide eyes as the jewel emitted rays of all the colours of the rainbow, encompassing not only her, but the area around her with a ten foot radius.  
  
A figure emerged before her, and she could've sworn she was either dreaming, or dying. It looked down at her, and opened it's mouth to speak.  
  
~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He trudged back to the hut, mud clinging to his shirt, dry parts claking off. He had walked for about a day, and the fact that he had lost Kagome still hand't registered. The part that everything was his fault had, but not that Kagome was gone for good. He couldn't bring himself to accept it, to admit that he had technically killed her.  
  
He exited the treeline, the hut now in view. As he got closer, Shippo ran out to him. He asked where Kagome was, and InuYasha could only lower his head. He asked again, and again, and he still couldn't give him an answer. The small kitsune shook with sobs as he cried, realizing something must've happened to her.  
  
Sango came out next, upon hearing the fox demon cry. She had began to ran towards him, asking what was wrong, when she saw InuYasha...and no Kagome. She hesitantly walked over to him, a small hand pressed against her chest, as her eyes silently pleaded him to tell her that Kagome was alive, she was safe somewhere. But when he leaned forward and whispered in her ear that she was dead, her eyes filled with tears, as she fought to hold them back, to no avail. She turned and fled back towards the hut, running into Miroku as he came through the door. She looked up at him with tear-streaked cheeks, eyes still spilling over more. She grabbed his shirt and pulled her face into it, sobbing into his chest. He looked from InuYasha to Sango, and put two and two together. He only held her as she cried, fighting back tears of his own as he said a silent prayer for his friend.  
  
InuYasha picked up Shippo, who was nearly asleep from crying. They all entered the hut, Sango and Miroku looking at him with expectant eyes. They wanted the whole story, but he wasn't sure he could give that much.  
  
When the kitsune child fell asleep, he told them how Naraku had set up a trap and had dropped her off a cliff. How he had ran down the side of the cliff to see her fall in the water, and how he had searched it for her to find nothing. Sango had began crying again and Miroku comforted her as he lowered his head in his own grief. InuYasha muttered his apologies under his breath, as he turned and walked out the door, bangs covering his eyes from the world.  
  
~~  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
The figure stood infront of her. Upon a better look, she saw that it was a woman, dressed in armor, with black hair. The woman stood infront of her, a white light radiating off her body. She bent down and picked up the empty jewel infront of Kagome, before standing again.  
  
"What is it that you want, guardian of the jewel," she asked. Kagome could only lay there, her vocal cords refusing to move, as her mouth opened and closed. She had so many questions to ask, but none would come out!  
  
"I see you are badly injured," the woman continued. Kagome found her voice, as a stream of questions poured out.  
  
"Who are you? Where did you come from? If you did come from the jewel, how is that possible, it's not complete! How did you know I guarded the jewel? What exactly is going on?!"  
  
The woman merely smiled as she rattled off the answers, "I am Midoriko, the priestess who had been inside the jewel. Indeed I did come from the jewel, and although it should not be possible until it is complete, it is at a state where most of it's power is restored. One of such pure heart as you can open the jewel even by using mere thoughts, if your intentions are truly good. I knew you guarded the jewel for some time now. I could sense that you had strong spiritual powers, and like I said before you had a pure heart."  
  
Kagome nodded her head slowly as she absorbed the new information. It all made sense so far, but she still didn't know why she was here.  
  
"What happened was this. When you wished inside your head, in you own thoughts, the jewel picked it up. Your thoughts became a wish, a hope, and that is what I do. I fulfill those hopes, and complete dreams. I am here to see if you still want to have your wish. But we can't do anything while you're in that state can we? Lie still, do not move."  
  
Kagome lay there, as Midoriko closed her eyes, speaking softly under her breath. She felt her body tingle, as the light surrounded her. Bones cracked and shifted, but she felt no more pain. Only a weird numbness as she felt her strength renew, her mind and heart fill with hope of the future. When it was over, she still lay there. But upon looking at the priestess infront of her, smiling at her, she slowly moved into a crouched position. Then to a standing one. She lifted her arms over her head and stretched as her muscles tightened then relaxed.  
  
"Thank you, you really didn't have to," she told her with a warm smile.  
  
"It is my job. Consider it a return favour, for all the times you have kept me safe and from the hands of evil," she replied.  
  
"Now, when you wished for the things you did, were you actually serious? Do you still want such things?"  
  
Kagome lowered her head slightly in thought. Did she actually? Of course she did. But...no. She would.  
  
She looked up at the priestess with determination and light in her eyes as she nodded her head.  
  
Midoriko smiled. "You deserve to have freedom. I know about your past, your present, you future. You of all people deserve to have such a wish." Kagome smiled at her as she continued, thanks in her eyes, "I will give you freedom, grace, love, understanding, wisdom, courage and strength, and patience. You will flow through the worlds with beauty and wonder, kindness and helping hands."  
  
She closed her eyes, and Kagome watched as she positioned her hands in a silent prayer. Kagome closed her eyes, as air swirled around her. In her mind, she could see her body, herself and Midoriko. She watched in her mind's eye what was happening outside of her at the same time.  
  
Midoriko said the last word, and light came down from the heavens around them. It circled them, and Midoriko directed it towards Kagome. It lifted her off the ground a bit, her feet curling downward as her toes pointed towards the ground.  
  
```` Heaven is mine, seems I've been losing my time  
  
The silence warms me and prevents me from crying  
  
````  
  
Her arms raised to her sides, as the light swirled around her, encompassing her. Her eyes relaxed, and the school uniform around her slowly began to change.  
  
```` Where deserts are green, and the tales are true  
  
That's where I wanna keep my loving for you  
  
````  
  
Her hair flew around her gracefully, as her skirt lengthened, and became a beautiful shade of emerald green. It became a silky-like material. One side cut off just below her knee, the other side trailing down to the ground, with a small train behind it. A white silken cloth came from her hip to her thigh, as it circled around her to fall a bit further on the back.  
  
```` Angels, whisper, something unreal, they put me up to a place of heal  
  
Angels, whisper, something unreal, they put me up to a place of heal  
  
````  
  
Her eyes slowly changed to green, bits of emerald around the cornea, as she breathed deep. Her hair straightened, (AN: Picture Kagome with a straightening iron ne? ^.--), as bright green streaks formed through it.  
  
```` Come into my dream, let me show you where I've been  
  
It's you and me I've seen, let me tell you what I mean  
  
````  
  
Her shirt first changed to a matching green silken tank top, before the straps shrank a bit. The material collected in front, creating folds in the shirt, as the straps came across to her shoulders, dark green pins collected the folds.  
  
```` In the deep blue sky, there are rainbows in the night You and me could fly, and the ocean shines so bright  
Come into my dream  
  
````  
  
The back of the shirt draped down to about her mid-back aread, in the same fashion as the front, the pins collecting the straps from that side with the front. Her hair flowed down around it, tiny waves now forming in the straight locks. Across the front, a material much the same as the white one around her waist formed, covering her shoulders like a nearly invisible sheath, it clipped together in the front by a silver clasp resembling a small leaf.  
  
```` Come into my dream, let me show you where I've been  
  
It's you and me I've seen, let me tell you what I mean  
  
````  
  
Her feet started straightening, as the wind around her slowed, the light fading ever so slightly. Her toes touched the ground, and her arms slowly lowered to her side. Her hair slowly came to rest down her back, as her bangs covered her forehead.  
  
Midoriko smiled at the girl, beautiful as ever, qualities and features both enhanced. She walked up to her, and Kagome opened her emerald eyes. She reached around her head with a bright green clip, and took back the first layer of her hair on each side, effectively pulling back the hair from the front. She left a few wavy pieces, as she clipped it back. The tendrils fell loosely around Kagome's face, and her hair gathered softly in the back. Midoriko stepped back to look at the girl, and smiled warmly, Kagome reflecting it.  
  
```` Come into my dream.  
  
````  
  
~~~  
  
Ohhh! Another cliffie! ^.--....well sorta o_O  
  
Anyways, let me know what you think please! Keep R&R-ing for me! ^_^  
  
Thanks again to everyone for the support and constructive criticism. By the way, I'm not too sure about everything on Midoriko, so please overlook it if there's some mistakes in there somewhere.  
  
Um...other than that, I think that's it! I'll try and get the next chapter posted soon, I promise!  
  
Thanks all, Luv ya! ^.--  
  
*Moshi** 


	11. Among the Stars

Here's the next chappie! I know you guys are probably getting bored of seeing this , but thanks to everyone for the reviews and tips.  
  
You know, I wonder just how many people read this? It's weird, really, because I write all this stuff and nobody reads it. Hm. So then it wouldn't matter if I did something like this, LKDHF:SHDF:H:SDJBF:DJSBGF:SDJFHFHOIASHFIosbfaughs;ajsd;fhasdf, right? Oh well then. Here's the chappie! ^.--  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 11: Among the Stars  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Midoriko. She looked down at her new clothes, and spun around, her dress following her movements. She stopped and raised her head to look at the priestess who had given her so much.  
  
"You wished for understanding. I gave you a bigger heart. You wished for strength. I gave it to you. You wanted agility, I also gave you grace and beauty. You wished for courage, I gave it to you. You wished for freedom, I gave you the skies."  
  
Kagome could only stand as she listened to the words coming out of her mouth. She had given her all she ever dreamed of, all she ever wanted. Well maybe not everything...but some things could not be helped.  
  
"You reign the skies, control the winds. You can travel through the forests like a swift breeze. The stars shine for you."  
  
(AN: I know Kagura is the sorceress of winds, but I'm making Kagome kind of like the Goddess of them ^_^)  
  
"So...what you're saying is...I can manipulate the winds? I can fly?" Kagome asked with eagerness. This was so amazing! She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Try it right now. Let your soul guide you. Call them to you, feel the winds, the stars, the skies," she instructed.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind of all thoughts as she concentrated on feeling the worlds around her. A few seconds later, something pulled at the back of her mind. A frown crossed her delicate face for a second, before she touched the source of the feeling. She held her hands out infront of her, palms up to the heavens. Winds swirled around them, finding their way to the middle of her hands. She opened her eyes to find swirling orbs in her palms. She moved her hands around her in entrancing movements, the orbs following her every move. She closed her eyes, and spun around slowly, arms trailing her, as she felt the prescence of all the winds around her.  
  
She stopped facing Midoriko, and opened her eyes slowly. With a graceful flick of her wrists, the orbs were gone, sailing through the air once again.  
  
She beamed with happiness, words not able to express her thanks. It was all she could do not to cry from happiness.  
  
She walked over to the priestess, and hugged her, before standing back and giving her a radiating smile.  
  
"May the heavens always watch over you, Kagome," she smiled, before she disappeared into the air before her eyes.  
  
Kagome stood in the clearing infront of the river. She could've jumped and screamed for joy. She was radiating, energy coursed through her veins. She closed her eyes and recalled the familiar feeling. It pulsed as she touched it, holding her hands out to gather it. She gathered more this time, carefully judging weight and height. She held out her arms, as spirals of wind curled around her.  
  
She held her arms straight, as her feet slowly lifted off the ground. The wind hit her face, moving her bangs and hair around her. She rose higher and higher into the setting sun. Oranges, reds, pinks and purples surrounded her as she floated above the trees in the evening light.  
  
She gathered her courage, and dove straight towards the ground. Flying just above the tops of the trees, she swerved up again into the sun, spiraling back down to the tree line again. She touched the top of the giants, before flying back up into a cloud. She emerged on the other side, flying around it, before diving back down again. She closed her eyes and put her hands by her side, spinning slowly through the air.  
  
Opening her eyes again, she gathered the air around her. She gathered it underneath her feet, swirling her hands in circular motions. She created a light green cloud, and placed a tiny foot onto it. She didn't sink through, rather land on it. She put both feet on, and crouched down. She crossed her legs under her, placing an arm at her side to brace herself.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt the night breeze upon her face. Her hair flew wildly around her as she flew to an unknown destination. Tears of joy welled up inside her at the freedom, the power, the joy she finally had. She had it all now. She could do anything.  
  
~~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
After telling the rest of the group the news, he had left the hut in favor of the forest to be alone. His mind still denied the fact that she was gone, but his heart knew different.  
  
He would never see her again. Why was that so hard to accept? Who was he kidding, it wasn't like he could forget all the memories they had made together. Every time her closed his eyes, all he saw was her face right before she hit the water. Tears flying off her face, her eyes closing. He snarled and shook his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deal with it.  
  
He ran. Long and hard. He didn't stop until he could taste the blood in his throat. He found himself in a part of the forest he had passed earlier. He jumped into a tree and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and banged his head backwards, producing a dull thud.  
  
He still couldn't believe he had done what he did. Gone after Kikyo. God if that wasn't the stupidest move of his life. (AN: No duh! ^.--) He hadn't even seen her when he climbed back up. She had probably run off with Naraku, who in turn most likely ran off with his tail between his legs, without the power of his mighty jewel.  
  
A sad smile crossed his face. That had been a smart move on Kagome's part, taking the jewel from him. Right before she had...  
  
The smile disappeared. He felt tears building up again. It was getting easier to hold them back, but that didn't mean it eased the pain he felt inside.  
  
Lost in thought, he didn't realize a prescence above him. It took him a second to pick up the scent. But once he did, his heart raced wildly in his chest. He leapt down from the tree and began following it.  
  
What he had smelled...in truth it kind of confused him. It had traces of Kagome's scent in it, but there was also something else...No matter. The smell of Kagome had him off in a second.  
  
He followed the scent, glancing upwards every other few seconds. He reached a small parting in branches and looked up. But what he saw almost made him lose his footing.  
  
A woman flew above him on a green cloud. Her hair was black, also with green, and her outfit the same. But what startled him the most was her face.  
  
It was...Kagome.  
  
(AN: I should stop right here...just to leave a cliffie =D...but I think I'll keep writing because of the last cliffie I left ^_^)  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
The sun shone infront of her. She breathed deep the free air, as she sailed gracefully through the evening. As she had continued flying, she had become more aware of how much her senses had enhanced. She could feel the presences of living things around her. She could also smell much better now, and her hearing was also improved along with her eyesight. In short, she had obviously developed demon or god-like qualities. It made her wonder just how much power she had.  
  
She took another deep breath, but in it she smelled something...or rather someone. She nearly fell off the cloud in shock. She looked down around her, trying to locate the smell. She looked to her left in the trees below her, and in a parting of branches, she saw two amber eyes looking up at her, along with the familiar red haori and silver dog ears.  
  
At first, worry surged through her. Then anger from memories...then love. She smiled at him, and watched as he could only gape. He had obviously thought that she was dead. A small part of her screamed for joy that he had cared. She watched as he started to run after her again.  
  
A little idea popped into her head, as she smiled playfully to the slowly appearing stars. She flew into a clearing, and made the cloud disappear underneath her. Instead, she held her arms out again as the winds collected under them, lowering her to the ground across the clearing. Her feet were within a foot of the ground as InuYasha came out of the trees on the other side of the clearing. She gauged his reaction as she paused in mid-air, her feet still about a foot off the ground.  
  
She watched him as his eyes blinked a few times, as if he couldn't believe what they saw were true. She held back a small smile at his reaction, and watched as he moved to step forward. As soon as he did, she floated back. He raised an eyebrow at her, and moved forward tow steps. Kagome mimicked him again.  
  
He ran at her, and she matched his steps until she was almost into the trees. He smiled a bit at her, and she smiled back, before turning and flying into the forest. She turned back to see him chasing after her, keeping the pace. She saw that he was obviously not even trying. He still thought that he could outdo her. Well she couldn't have any of that.  
  
She turned sharply and started weaving in and out of the trees, forcing him to do the same to keep her in sight. She smirked as she saw him have a bit of trouble on the last set of trees, and she turned around, flying backwards. She saw him speed up a bit. She remained backwards, aware of every tree at every area, fully confident that she wouldn't crash. She decided to toy with him a bit. She dodged the first few trees, until she located an area with a tree straight back, nothing else blocking the path to it. She flew backwards, a confident grin on her face.  
  
She saw him look at where she was going, and watched him as he realised she would crash if she kept going. She saw him open his mouth to warn her, and at the last second, she shot upwards, flying up the length of the tree to the sky, now riddled with stars.  
  
She looked down below, as he scaled to the top of the tree in easy leaps. She flew alongside the trees, close, but not close enough for him to catch her. He followed her lead on top of the trees glancing at her face every know and then to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
She spiraled back down to the ground again, suddenly, making him leap down behind her to catch up. She glided two feet off the forest floor, parallel to the ground. She stopped and turned around to him, and he skidded to a stop, barely avoiding hitting her. She could see the surprise in his eyes, and for awhile she couldn't think. All she knew was that she was lost within his gaze. But then she smirked and moved forward, her face moving closer and closer to his, until their noses touched.  
  
She watched as he tensed, his eyes widening a bit, right before she...pushed him to the ground. He fell on his backside, and her voice rang clear through the air. She watched as he smiled, a small fang poking through.  
  
She took off again through the forest, this time less distance between them, as he closed the space.  
  
~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
After pushing him to the ground, he knew without a doubt, that she was his Kagome. He screamed for joy inside, his heart constricting with a weird sort of pain he couldn't explain. When he was with her, he still couldn't be with her enough...he couldn't explain it. All he knew was that she was back, and that alone was enough for him.  
  
He took off after her, determined now more than ever to catch her, especially after what she just did. He was catching up to her, or so he thought. Every time she slowed down and he got close, she would speed up a bit again, catching him off guard.  
  
They emerged in another clearing, with a small lake. The moon reflected off it, brightening the area, and the stars shone on it, moving with every little ripple.  
  
He pushed his speed to the full as she turned to face him, and alternated speeding up and slowing down, each time making him pause, and her smile just a little bit more. He was getting tired of it, and went full-speed at her, he waited for her to slow down, then right before she could speed up, he'd keep going full speed at her, catching her off guard.  
  
And he did. He tackled her, his arms locking around her waist, as they rolled a bit along the shore of the lake. When they stopped, her was ontop of her, and her eyes were closed in laughter. How he had missed that sound. If only he could keep it this way forever. He never wanted this moment to end.  
  
He watched with a small smile as she continued to laugh, slowly calming down. When she looked at him, it was only then that he realized just how close to her he was. In fact, he could feel her breath on him. He could hear her heart beat. She obviously noticed too, because her eyes had widened a bit at their position. He watched her, taking in her beauty, as his silver hair surrounded on side of them, shielding them from the world as his head moved forward a bit so their noses almost touched.  
  
He looked at her lips. He wanted them, to claim them as his own. He wanted to taste them, to pour all his love into the kiss he so desperately needed to share with her. His eyes started to drift close a bit as he leaned in.  
  
~~~  
  
HAHAHAHA!!!! Another cliffy!!! =D  
  
If you wanna know what happens, please R&R!! Thanks again to everyone for their support and kind words ^_^  
  
Luv YaZ ^.--  
  
*Moshi** 


	12. The Old Days

End to the latest cliffie! Aww don't hate me, you know you love me ^.--  
  
Blah blah blah, blah blah bla-blah, blah blah.  
  
Thanks again for everyone's support and constructive criticism! ^_^  
  
Here's the next chappie  
  
Rated PG for Personal Garbage. o_O  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 12: The Old Days  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
She lay on the ground, laughing. She had actually been surprised by his actions, it shocked her a bit at first, but when they stopped rolling, she just couldn't stop laughing. Her eyes started to tear a bit from just how hard she was laughing.  
  
When she finally got control of herself she saw InuYasha looking down on her. Laughter was in his eyes, but a few seconds later she saw his expression turn more serious. Lust filled his eyes and it scared her a bit. She didn't want to fall under the spell again, the one that bound her to him no matter what. She wasn't ready to love again.  
  
When he started to close his eyes and lean closer she began to panic. She couldn't find any direct way out, and she started to worry. He was getting closer and closer. Mind you, it's not like she didn't want to kiss him (AN: Darn straight ^.--), she just didn't know if she would be able to think straight, and she really needed to keep a cool head right now.  
  
His lips were almost at hers, so she did the last thing she could think of. She hugged him. Angling her head to dodge his lips, she locked her arms around his neck, pulling herself to his chest.  
  
She buried her head into the crook of his neck, succesfully dodging both the kiss, and the embarrassment of him discovering the blush now staining her cheeks.  
  
She could tell he was surprised by her actions. She could picture his face, and suppressed a giggle. She stopped short though as he locked his arms around her waist and pulled them up into a sitting position.  
  
'Well,' she thought, 'Why fight everything?'  
  
She leaned into his embrace as he tightened his hold around her middle.  
  
His touch made her heart race, her pulse quicken. There was no denying that he could do it to her, that he alone was the one who could make her feel the way she did. She wondered if she would ever be able to find those moments inbetween the pain again, where everything was alright and she could truly believe that he loved her back. Those few moments were the main reasons she had held on before for so long. The joy between the pain. It made everything easier to accept and go through.  
  
She felt him bury his face in her hair and breathe deep her scent. She smiled. Had he really missed her that much? Maybe he had made a mistake, maybe she should forgive him after all...  
  
Her brain jumped back into work. It all but screamed that she would be hurt again if she opened up again. But her heart ignored it. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to feel this way again. She wanted every part of her to welcome his touch, to want his touch all the time. She wanted the joy she felt when he held her hand or smiled at her.  
  
She immediately missed the warmth as they separated from the embrace. She realized it now, and forever, she couldn't deny it or hide it. She loved him, and always would. Why fight it?  
  
She stood, and turned to offer her hand to him. He took it and stood up. She led him to the shore of the water. It was cold, but calm and clear.  
  
She closed her eyes, and extended her senses around her. She called the winds to them, and she could feel InuYasha tense as small breezes encircled them. She effortlessly put a cushion of air under her feet, her small toes pointing slightly downward towards the ground.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and stepped out, feet making ripples as they glided just a bit above the water. She walked out a bit further, before turning to InuYasha. She held out a small hand, her reflection copying her. She saw his face cloud with doubt, but she kept her hand out to him. She closed her eyes and lowered her head a bit in concentration. She singled out his prescence in her mind and placed a cushion of air underneath his feet as well.  
  
As she opened her eyes to him, she saw him looking around, at the ground beneath his feet, arms flailing trying to regain balance. He looked a lot like a lost puppy. She smiled a bit at this thought. She walked towards him, stopping where the water was barely deep enough to support her feet. She held out her hand, which was now within distance of his.  
  
He looked at her, and took her hand in his own. Kagome took his other hand, before slowly walking backwards, leading him onto the water. She continued to lead him, her eyes always connected with his.  
  
She took him to the middle of the small lake, the moon's reflection just to their right. She slowly slid her fingers out of his grasp, the tips of them grazing his palm before breaking all connection. She watched him as he looked into the water below.  
  
"This is amazing...Kagome...what exactly happened to you? I mean...wait, listen I'm sorry, I-", she cut him off as she placed a single finger on his lips.  
  
"I understand that you had to make a decision. I'm not mad about it, and I still care for you just as much. Don't be sorry. I'm here aren't I?"  
  
He smiled at her, and she took his hand once again. She made the winds carry them high into the sky, their bodies taking on the form of silhouettes in the moon's glow.  
  
InuYasha took her other hand, and she raised her head to his gaze. He looked at her, love radiating from his eyes, from his very soul. She really, truly did love him. She hoped her own eyes reflected that.  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, before Kagome saw his head lean in again. This time, though, she didn't resist.  
  
Their lips touched, shyly at first, then gradually more confidently. His touch set her body on fire, electric impulses running through her veins. She put one hand on his cheek, the other around resting on his back. His hands snaked around her back, pulling her closer to him.  
  
She pressed her lips to his, and they slowly broke away. Her eyes were half-lidded, her lips slightly parted from the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, before dipping his head again to capture her lips, only with more passion.  
  
His lips pressed against hers, until her own gave way under the pressure and parted slightly. He explored her mouth, and she let out little sounds of pleasure. She melted under his touch, responding to his actions with her own.  
  
He broke the kiss again, and she rested her forehead against his. Her hand caressed his cheek, as he ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes in sheer bliss. She knew now that he loved her too. She smiled a truly radiant smile, rivaling the glow of the moon.  
  
She raised her head and met his lips with her own again. She poured her entire love, her entire soul into her kiss, and he responded with his own.  
  
Standing on the shore, if one would look up to the moon, they would see two silhouettes in the glow of the moon, kissing, in love.  
  
~~~  
  
Awww!! You gotta love that pointless fluff ne? ^.--  
  
Wow!! First mushy chapter! I'm so proud! --_--;  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter, I just didn't think that adding other members in the situation would add to the "magic" ^_^  
  
Never the less, let me know what you think! I know all you Inu/Kag-ers will like it ^.-- ...hopefully...  
  
R&R on this chapter please! Next chappie coming up as soon as possible.  
  
Thanks again to everyone for their support and encouraging words!  
  
Luv Yaz! ^.--  
  
*Moshi** 


	13. I'm Never Broken

Awww....like I said before, you just gotta love that pointless fluff.  
  
Well...thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, sent in tips, and said encouraging words. I find myself saying this more and more often lately, but I guess for a good reason! More people supporting me, day by day! I can honestly say I've never felt so appreciated ^_^  
  
Ok...one thing that has come to my attention is that more and more chapters are becoming filled with songs o_O. Which in turn leads me to the conclusion that I am either fantasizing too much, or I will have to change the description to: CAUTION! SONGFIC! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. o_O  
  
Anywho, please enjoy the next chapter and tell me what you think (a.k.a. R&R! ^_^)  
  
Thanks all ^.--  
  
OH! P.s.: I do not own any of the songs from previous chapters, or the song in this chapter...yes there is a song _  
  
P.P.s.: It's also come to my attention that the story is becoming more and more a "Kagome's World" P.O.V. ... I hope no-one minds! =\  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 13: I'm Never Broken  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
She walked with him through the night, the stars peeking through the forest upon the couple.  
  
She took his hands, and he laces his fingers through hers. She looked up at him with and he smiled at her. She liked it when he smiled. She wished he would do it more. She also liked it when he laughed...had she heard him laugh before? On her "to-do" list...  
  
"InuYasha...did you actually think that...I was...well...dead?" She asked as she looked up at him with question in her eyes.  
  
He kept looking straight, his head lowering a bit so that his eyes were shaded. She couldn't read the look on his face. His ears drooped a bit, and he replied, "I did. And for the first time in my life...I actually felt lost."  
  
He stopped walking, forcing her to stop beside him since they still locked hands. She turned so that her whole body face him. She left nothing closed, nothing hidden. She gave him her everything, all she was as she waited for him to continue.  
  
````  
  
If I could tell the world just one thing it would be, "we're all ok"  
  
Not to worry, 'cuz worry is wasteful and useless in times like these  
  
````  
  
He raised his head so she could see his eyes. Amber pools filled with waters of sorrow, unshed tears behind their walls. Her heart constricted tightly in her chest, at the sheer thought that he suffered.  
  
````  
  
I won't be made useless, won't be idled with despair,  
  
I gather myself around my faith, for light does the darkness most fear  
  
````  
  
He raised his hand to her face, and slowly released the other from her grip. Both hands rested on the sides of her face, as he used his hands to brush the bangs away from her eyes: "Kagome...I made a mistake. I realized it as soon as I saw you fall...away from me. Forever. I watched as you fell into the water, I couldn't move. I looked for you, I cried for you," Kagome's eyes immediately locked with his, seeing the seriousness in his own, "I realized that..." he diverted his gaze temporarily,  
  
````  
  
My hands are small, I know, but they're not yours they are my own,  
  
But they're not yours, they are my own. and I'm never broken  
  
````  
  
"Kagome...I can't live without you. You are the only thing I can turn to when I'm lost, the only one who can calm me, who can comfort me when no-one understands, even if you yourself don't understand."  
  
````  
  
Poverty stole your golden shoes, it didn't steal your laughter  
  
And heartache came to visit me, but I knew it wasn't ever after  
  
````  
  
"Kagome..." he brushed his thumb across her cheek, caressing it softly as he leaned his head in slowly so that it rested on her shoulder. Their heads touched and he raised his a bit so that his mouth was near her ear, "I love you."  
  
````  
  
We'll fight, not out of spite, for someone must stand up for what's right  
  
'Cuz where there's a man who has no voice, there ours shall go sing  
  
````  
  
Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she angeld her head to rub her cheek against his. "I love you InuYasha...and I always will."  
  
````  
  
My hands are small, I know, but they're not yours they are my own  
  
But they're not yours they are my own, and I'm never broken  
  
````  
  
He lifted his head back, and a small tear trailed down Kagome's cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.  
  
````  
  
In the end, only kindness matters, in the end, only kindness matters  
  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
I will get down on my knees, and I will pray  
  
````  
  
Kagome placed her hands on either side of his head, in the same manner as he had done a short while ago, as she kissed him. Love flowed through both parties into eachother. Kagome broke the kiss, and InuYasha raised his head, eyes still closed, and kissed both her eyes just above the eyelid.  
  
````  
  
My hands are small, I know, but they're not yours they are my own  
  
But they're not yours they are my own, and I'm never broken  
  
````  
  
She rubbed his back softly before turning as they both began to walk again towards the place they called home. Kagome wrapped her arm around his torso, the other falling to her side, as he wrapped his own arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close.  
  
````  
  
My hands are small, I know, but they're not yours they are my own  
  
But they're not yours they are my own, and I'm never broken  
  
We are never broken  
  
````  
  
"InuYasha...did you tell everyone that I was dead? I mean...before you knew I was alive?" He nodded silently in response. A bit hesitantly, she questioned, "Did you tell them what happened? Everything?"  
  
````  
  
We are God's eyes, God's hands, God's mind  
  
We are God's eyes, God's hands, God's heart  
  
````  
  
He only responded by shaking his head in the negative. She smiled at him meekly. "We don't have to, it's alright," she still watched him as he swallowed, his Adam's apple moving, "It doesn't matter anymore. They don't need to know everything." She smiled at him reassuringly, and he turned his head to face her as they continued walking. He nodded a small acknowledgement, smiling a bit to show his thanks.  
  
````  
  
We are God's eyes, God's hands, God's eyes  
  
We are God's hands  
  
````  
  
Kagome smiled back as she turned to rest her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Everything in her world had found its center again, was back in balance. Everything was the way it should be. Everything, in short, was bliss once again.  
  
````  
  
We are God's hands  
  
````  
  
~~~~  
  
Ohhh! More pointless fluff!! I should really get back to the main storyline soon.  
  
Well...another chappie succesfully mauled by me, God knows how many more must suffer! ^_^;  
  
So please R&R, blah blah blah, you guys know the drill, right? ^_^  
  
Thanks again to everyone who have supported me, and have given encouraging words and constructive criticism. It's how us authors learn! Right?  
  
(All): Durn straight! o_O  
  
Alright then! I'll try and get the next chappie up soon. I've done...lets see...four?...in one day o_O  
  
Needless to say, my fingers are now at seisuring point, so alas I must take a break for now.  
  
Thanks again! Luv YaZ ^.--  
  
*Moshi** 


	14. Welcome Home

Alrighty! Finally back to the main storyline! I know I'm such a proscrastinator...but what's an Inu/Kag without fluff!! ^_^  
  
Let's see...back a few chapters I mentioned about just how many people read author's notes and such gibberish before the stories. How many actually do read it? I wonder...Oh well! I shall continue to write in the hopes that someone will eventually read it! *sniff*  
  
My God!!! I never knew so many people could think up so many questions O_O. We'll just take this one step at a time...  
  
1. When will Kagome explain to InuYasha what happened with the jewel? To be honest, I'm not sure when. I know I'll have to rack my brain soon enough to think up a logical excuse for that one, but right now let's just go along the lines of "ignorance is bliss" XD  
  
2. Is she still considered human? That is kind of still a toss-up for me...because the way I thought it was, was that she had like goddess powers, but still the body and soul of a human...so I guess in a way, she is still considered a human. Ok I'm gonna answer a second one in this. How long will she live? Well actually I didn't think that was an issue because it's not like I'll be doing a spin-off or sequel...but I guess if it was up to me to decide, she would live as long as InuYasha (please don't make me choose numbers x_X)  
  
3. OK! I have to say this now before it drives me insane. How many chapters am I planning on writing? I'm not sure! I just write and what happens, happens. The number of chapters is unknown, but there's still quite a few more to come.  
  
4. This one made me laugh. You guys come up with the best questions, honestly! Will she be able to *ahem* reproduce still? Yes, of course. For the sake of Inu/Kag-ers out there. ^_^. And no, I will not make InuYasha and Kagome have a child, I planned on not going there and I stick to that. Plus I suck with child-care info o_O  
  
5. How long are Sango, Miroku and Shippo gonna stick around? For the next while at least. I have plans for them. Did I just say that out loud? O_O  
  
6. Where's the action? On the way! ^_^ and, Is there more fluff coming up? Probably, since I'm such a suck lol  
  
7. Why did Kagome forgive him? Well...I was gonna leave that up to you guys. Why ruin a perfectly good excuse for not having to think? Ah....well...I guess because she understands now that he had promised Kikyo to protect her before he did Kagome, so she knew that he did what he had to do. (I know it sounds like BS to me too, but, hey! I'm trying! x_X)  
  
Hopefully that answers some of the questions everyone had. And prevents more from coming in and stuffing my mailbox! (But not likely.)  
  
Thanks again to everyone who supports me and encourages me to keep going!  
  
Here's the next chapter ^.--  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
Chapter 14: Welcome Home  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
Some time during the night, they had both become tired of walking, so Kagome offered her services. InuYasha, being half-awake, had reluctantly agreed, while Kagome lowered him onto the cloud.  
  
And so they had been flying like that for a few hours now. In a few more hours, the sun would be coming up. She knew that they were nearing the hut, and she couldn't wait to see everyone again. They must be suffering a lot, thinking she was dead and all...  
  
Kagome looked down at InuYasha, whose head was now in her lap, fast asleep. A small smile graced her features as she gently brushed the bangs out of his eyes. He must've really been tired for him to fall asleep, seeing as he usually stays awake. She felt sorry for him...he had been feeling pretty awful as well. She was finding it easier and easier to understand why he chose Kikyo over her. Promises are made to be kept.  
  
Her eyes returned to the skies, and the thousands of stars. They shone through the dark like diamonds against dark velvet, lighting up the night sky. All clouds had left the sky, the air crystal clear. Much unlike her own time. Pollution everywhere, clouds riddling the skies, and when there weren't clouds, the street lights blocked out the light from the stars.  
  
She absently ran her fingers through InuYasha's hair gently, as it lulled him into a deeper sleep. Her mind in overtime, her senses lost in the serene settings around her, she almost missed a small sound coming from the hanyou in her lap.  
  
Purring? She slowly turned her head to look at him, as if afraid he would wake if she moved any faster. His chest rumbled lightly against the palm of her hand, and it flew to her mouth to surpress any laughter that might wake him. She carefully began to run her fingers through his hair again, accidently touching a velvety ear. He began to purr louder. She smiled and began rubbing the tip of the ear between her fingers gently, all the while the purring becoming a bit louder. She scratched lightly at the base of the ear, and he purred again. He sounded like an engine!  
  
Her fingers reluctantly let go of the fuzzy triangle, and he made sounds of displeasure. She smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair yet again. She leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead, as she re-focused on the path ahead of them. They would be arriving in a few hours.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome struggled to remain awake, as her energy slowly began to fade. The sun had already begun to rise, and the rays made it even harder for her eyes to stay open and focus. InuYasha was still in her lap, not moving much from his main position throughout the night. Every so often, she would find her eyelids slowly drifing close, only to have them shoot back open again at her will. If she ever needed sleep before, it was nothing compared to now. She felt drained.  
  
Fortunately, she had begun to see the clearing leading to the little hut a couple of minutes ago, and it was fast approaching. Only a little while further after that. She could practically feel the futon beneath her. She breathed deep, trying to keep herself awake. Just a few more minutes, she could do it. She could do it. She could...  
  
*SNORREEE*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Her eyes shot open again, as InuYasha snored loudly. Partially angered, partially grateful, she willed herself to stay awake once more. The little hut was now in view, and she mentally jumped for joy. She gently pushed InuYasha's shoulder, trying to wake him. A few seconds later, his eyes slowly began to open, the soft triangles atop his head swiveling. She smiled at him tiredly, as he slowly came out of the deep sleep he had been in.  
  
"You snore pretty loudly you know," she stated. He shot her a doubting look, as he began to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"I do not snore," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh really," she smirked, "I must be hearing things."  
  
"You know you have," was his answer as he slowly began to sit up. The hut was a couple hundred metres away now, and Kagome's eyes began to waver shut again. She slumped forward, nearly falling off the cloud, her only restraint being that InuYasha had noticed and shot an arm out around her waist to hold her up.  
  
"Have you been up all night?"  
  
"Just...five more minutes...*Snozzz*....Don't wanna...I'm...awake..."  
  
The cloud began to waver slightly, and InuYasha gathered Kagome in his arms, bridal-style, as he leapt onto the nearby trees. Soon after, the cloud dissapeared completely, becoming nothing more than a memory as it joined the rest of the winds. He jumped to the forest floor, setting off at a fairly fast pace to the close hut.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome dreamed of a few things, most of which puzzling her. Not that they were really serious. Things like food and video games. She had one dream where she was running away from ravenous bunnies...she had a weird feeling they wanted doughnuts...  
  
A few others ensued, of interesting happenings as well. But then one occurred which all but scared the life out of her.  
  
She was running again. In a forest, but it was not like the ones she had known. It was clouded with red, and visions of blood. She looked behind her, her vision blurred and shaky, as a low growl emerged from behind her. She continued running, and a white light appeard ahead of her. She neared it, and just as she was about to push off into it, it took her to another part of the forest. She turned around in circles, breathing heavily, her eyes falling upon a very disturbing sight.  
  
Blood. Everywhere. Blood of her friends. Miroku lay on the ground, a spear through his heart, eyes shielded by bangs and dirt. InuYasha lay fairly close by, several cuts on his chest, arms and legs. His head fell deathly still, no strength to hold it up. Sango and Kilala sat up against another tree, both with blood soaking cloth and fur alike.  
  
Her hand went to her mouth, as tears welled up in her eyes. She turned to flee, only to find her family infront of her, much in the same state. She turned around again, her head down, eyes closed shut as sobs shook her fleeting body, tears flying, only to bump into a tall figure. It looked down upon her with eyes only wide enough to be recognized as slits, blood red light pouring through the small cracks. Its hands had sharp, long claws, and they moved towards her, blood dripping from the deadly talons. She began to back away slowly, but hit solid wall. She turned around, arms panning the wall for any means of escape. She whirled back around again to face the creature, fear in her eyes as tears continued to fall.  
  
The fiend closed the gap, and wrapped its arms around her back, before thrusting its claws into her spine. Her eyes widened, as her mouth opened and formed a silent cry, a plea to the heavens. The sharp blades exited her back, and she fell to the ground on her knees, her back numb with unexplicable pain. Her bloody hands shielded her face, tainting her pure, ivory skin to dark red. Her vocal cords constricted, and she threw her head up, and screamed as loud as she could, her tears mingling with the blood on her face.  
  
~~~  
  
She shot up, tears dripping onto her face, mixing with sweat. Sobs wracked her body, as her hands covered her face from the world. The wind whipped her hair around her, as she-  
  
Wait...the wind? She was moving?  
  
She lifted her hands to find herself looking into amber eyes, worry riddling them. He had been carrying her, and they must have been pretty close to the hut by now. She was only dreaming?  
  
He stopped running, and she could only look into his eyes, her vision watery from the tears. She vaguely heard him ask what was wrong, as she threw herself into his chest, her face buried into his haori as she cried. She felt him slowly set her legs on the floor, then stroke the back of her head as he held her close. She sobbed into his shirt, shoulders shaking, as she let it all out. She knew now it had only been a dream, but it seemed so real. Just the thought of it scared her.  
  
When the tears finally subsided, and she caught her breath, she pulled away. Her hands still rested on his chest, her head lowered. He pulled her into an embrace, her head turning to the side, her arms wrapping around his torso. He continued to stroke the back of her head, as she slowly calmed down, her breathing becoming more deep and even.  
  
She became calm again and took another deep breath before breaking the embrace. He asked her again what was wrong. She didn't look at him while she answered, rather the ground.  
  
"It was just a dream, that's all. It just seemed so...real. It scared me. Everything that happened, it was...too much for me to handle..." she trailed off, not sure how to explain.  
  
He smiled at her a bit, and hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. He dipped his head in, and gave her a quick, chaste kiss, before smiling at her reassuringly again.  
  
"It didn't happen. We're all still here. No more tears, alright?" He dried the trails on her face with the sleeve of his haori.  
  
She nodded, and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Ready to go see everyone?"  
  
She nodded once more, as he took her hand and they walked towards their friends in content silence.  
  
~~~  
  
I was thinking that I should stop here...but as an apology for the long wait for the chapter, I'll go a bit more! ^.-- Hope you've enjoyed it so far ^_^)  
  
~~~  
  
They exited the treeline, the hut now only a few metres away. They hadn't been exactly quiet, but nobody had seemed to notice them so far. Kagome saw Sango holding a bucket of water, carrying it back to the hut. She frowned at her appearance. Her usually warm brown eyes now held a sort of emptiness, a cold she couldn't explain. She looked pale, and there were slight bags under her eyes. Her hair was unkept, and strands fell out of the make-shift ponytail.  
  
She walked towards her, wanting to see her friend again, when Sango noticed her. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly, as she dropped the bucket, droplets of water spraying the ground. A pale hand went to her face, before abruptly dropping to her side.  
  
Kagome continued to walk towards her at an increasingly fast rate, almost at a jog now, as the older girl began doing the same. Kagome saw tears in Sango's eyes, and couldn't help but notice the familiar sting in her own eyes and nose. They stopped a short distance from eachother, as Sango seemingly tried to see if she really was the Kagome she used to know. She suddenly threw her arms around her, crying, and Kagome cried too hugging her back.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome...I thought you were dead...we were all so grief-stricken, it was unbearable, I...I'm so glad to have you back!" she exclaimed, as the two best friends cried together.  
  
They broke the hug, and Kagome looked at Sango and smiled, tears on both of their faces. They pictured what they must look like in their mind, and both started to laugh a bit. It broke the tension, and Sango smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you so much," she apologized. Sango only shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're safe, that's all that's important," she replied, her eyes shining with relief and happiness.  
  
Miroku found them next, and after another brief reunion, they entered the hut together. Kagome found Shippo, or rather he found her, as he tackled his surrogate mother. She petted him as he cried into her shirt, much in the same fashion as she had done earlier. She hugged him as he lay in her arms, content to have her back. He remained by her side for the rest of the day, never leaving.  
  
(AN: I know that the hut is only supposed to be small, but I'm making it so that it has two extra rooms branching off of the main one with the fire pit, etc. Why? Because I can! XD)  
  
~~~~  
  
After dinner, they talked and Kagome explained what happened so that she had changed. To her relief, InuYasha didn't seem that broken up over the fact that the jewel was now virtually powerless. In fact, he hadn't really responded at all. It did make her think a bit...  
  
(AN: I'm not going into detail about the transformation and Midoriko on this one. It would take the whole chapter! And I have other plans ^.--)  
  
Some time later, Kagome asked to be excused, and to retire to her room. She got up and left the fire, to the back room where two futons lay. She sat down on one, positioning herself so that her back was up against the wall. She really wasn't that tired, a bit to her surprise. She had been so tired earlier...I guess all she needed was a power nap.  
  
Truth be told, she hadn't really asked to be excused because she was sick or tired, she just needed to think. It worried her that InuYasha was so...indifferent...about the fact that the jewel was gone. What if he had still planned to use it to become a full demon?  
  
That worried her too. If he did, who knows what he would do. He didn't recognize himself anymore, friend from foe. He would be a danger to himself and others...it wasn't something that any of them wanted to happen. And she began to think that maybe he realized that too. Maybe he wouldn't want to become a full demon.  
  
But there was always that option...shunned by humans, rejected by demons. Personally, she didn't see what the big deal was. He wasn't any different from anybody else. She loved him the way he was.  
  
A small smile graced her lips, as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the solid wood. Gods it was good to be home. She heard footsteps in the next room, and quickly lay down, hoping that whoever came in would pretend that she was asleep.  
  
InuYasha walked in and sat down beside where she had a second before.  
  
"I know you're awake Kagome," he stated.  
  
She sighed and sat back up again.  
  
"Smarty pants," she smirked.  
  
"Keh," was his usual response, as a small fang poked out through the one- sided smile on his face.  
  
"Uh...InuYasha?" she started. His ears twitched in response, and she twiddled her fingers nervously.  
  
"You aren't...mad...are you? I mean that the jewel's gone and all..." she left off, carefully gauging his reaction.  
  
An eyebrow raised, but his eyes didn't open. "Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Well, you wanted to become a full demon and all...I thought you might be mad at me for using the jewel...It's not like I did it on purpose!" she defended.  
  
"Listen, Kagome, I'm not upset. And really, I'm not sure that I want to be a full demon anymore. All the power that I had wanted all along...I didn't want it like that. I didn't want to be a blood-thirsty murderer. In a way, I'm actually kind of relieved. I mean, with the jewel gone, Naraku will be a piece of cake, and most other demons will be easier to defend against."  
  
Kagome took it all in, and nodded slowly with understanding. She gently rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She shifted a bit. Then again. And again. She could practically feel him raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" he said, sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Mm, no not really. You don't make a good pillow," she stated. She surpressed a smile.  
  
"Oh really. Well I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you, your highness," he smirked.  
  
"You should be. There's no decent pillows these days," she responded.  
  
He switched positions all of a sudden, so that they were laying down on the futon, using his velocity to pull her down with him, and underneath him.  
  
"I wonder how good of a pillow you would be," he inquired. A light blush crossed Kagome's face.  
  
"For your information, I would be an excellent pillow," she mused, "But I am not up for rent."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her again. "Ohh really..." he teased, "Well what if I want to rent it?"  
  
"You couldn't afford it," she joked, and she poked him hard in the ribs, causing him to shake a bit. She laughed. "Aww, widdle InuYasha is tickwish?" she mimicked in a baby voice.  
  
"No," he responded, looking slightly panicked. She laughed again.  
  
"Ohh wheally," she mimicked again, as she poked him in the rib again. He jumped again and she laughed. But when she opened her eyes, she didn't like what she saw at all.  
  
He was leaning over her, an evil glint in his eyes. She carefully, slowly, wormed her way out from underneath him. She carefully made her way to the middle of the room, aware that his eyes were watching her every move, the same evil glint in them. Then she darted towards the door, and freedom. But he tackled her before she even came close, resulting in a thud, and some laughter, as they landed on the futon opposite of the one they had started at.  
  
He straddled her waist, and started poking her in the sides, as she screamed with laughter.  
  
"InuYasha!! Stop!!" she gasped in between laughter, "I can't breathe!! STOP!!!"  
  
He laughed at her and continued to poke, as she started to poke back weakly. He started to shake too, and she poked faster, weakening his barrage of attacks. She reversed the roles, and now straddled him, poking double time. She smiled as he laughed, gasping for air much in the same way she had.  
  
"How do you like it, Inu-chan?" she teased. He swerved to the left, then right, causing her to fall to the left first, and letting himself distance him from her attacks. They both jumped up, in a mock fight position, and jumped, crashing in the middle and landing on the floor, resuming poking.  
  
A few minutes later, they both fell on the floor, arms and legs spread out like stars. Kagome was gasping for air, as she wiped tears from her eyes from laughter. InuYasha, although he had not laughed as hard or suffered as much, was also gasping for air.  
  
Kagome rolled on her side and rested her head on his chest, her arm falling over just beside her head.  
  
"I lied," she mumbled through her sleepiness, "You're a very good pillow."  
  
He smiled at her, and closed his own eyes as he fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
A few minutes back, in the other room, the occupants only shook their heads as they heard the snickers and thuds coming from the other room. The sounds resulted in some very perverted thoughts from a very perverted monk, therefore also resulting in a few bumps on the head. Sango sighed as he lay unconscious next to her. She looked to Shippo, who only "Tsk"-ed a few times, before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Things were finally back to normal.  
  
~~~  
  
GAHH!! TICKLE FIGHT!!! XD  
  
I love tickle fights! If I'm the one doing the tickling that is...o_O  
  
Anyway, that was the latest chapter from *Yours Truly*.  
  
Let me know what you think! Yeah, I know, not really much action in this one, but bear with me! It's coming!  
  
So, please R&R, thanks to everyone who has given me support and ecouraging words, and thanks for the constructive critcism from many.  
  
My mind's kinda blank right now...can't remember what I was gonna say...keep thinking...about...pointless...fluff...*Stars in eyes*  
  
(Breanna pokes me on shoulder)  
  
*Snoz* Huh? Oh yea! Right!  
  
Thanks again to everyone! Luv YaZ ^.--  
  
*Moshi** 


	15. Back to the Future

Finally, another chapter. Sorry so much for the wait, I kind of had school issues to deal with o_O  
  
Alright...after some cautious thinking, I've come to the conclusion that...I'm not exactly sure how the story will end now O_O...sad isn't it? I'll probably figure it out later today though ^_^  
  
Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please R&R, thanks to everyone who's given me support and praise.  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 15: Back to the Future  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
Kagome lay in the small hut. Slowly, she began to rise out of the levels of sleep she had been so comfortable in. That had possibly been the best sleep she'd had in years. The birds sang her awake gently, as small rays of light peeked through gaps in the roof. She stretched slightly, raising her arms over her head when she encountered an obstacle. Looking beside her, she found a sleeping hanyou. She smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep!  
  
She carefully positioned herself so that she was lying parallel to him. She watched his face as he took deep, even breaths. Poor guy, probably hadn't had a good sleep in a few days. She lightly traced her finger along his jawbone. She hadn't seen him like this since he fell asleep on her bed. She suddenly had the irresistible urge to kiss him.  
  
She forced it down, and made herself content just watching him. His arm was snaked around her waist protectively, not tightly, but enough for her to know that she was safe. She slowly moved a small hand up to his hair. She brushed her fingers through it lightly, resting them at the base of a fuzzy triangle. She recalled the last time she had rubbed his ears. He hadn't protested. She slowly began a rhythmic motion at the bottom of his ear, moving to the top gradually. She didn't press hard, but just enough so that he could feel it while remaining asleep.  
  
After a minute or two, he started to stir and Kagome automatically stopped her ministrations. He growled slightly, and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closely to him. She blinked once or twice, now in his arms. He growled again, and she smirked, rubbing his ear a bit. His face went from a scowl, to a goofy grin. She had to hold back from laughing. Everytime she would stop, he would scowl again, and everytime she would start again, he would have that stupid grin on his face.  
  
She began to alternate rubbing and pausing faster, causing his face to look more like one of those rotating puzzles than InuYasha. The laughter built up inside her, pressing to be released. She fought to keep it down, but couldn't help it when he opened his eyes to look at her quizzically.  
  
She laughed aloud, rolling onto her back, clutching her stomach slightly, while InuYasha watched unknowingly.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked innocently, only causing Kagome to laugh harder. He smirked and turned her so that they were parallel to eachother again. "Were you touching my ears again?"  
  
Kagome blushed a bit, before replying, "No! O-Of course I wasn't!" Maybe he didn't like his ears touched?  
  
"You lie," he smirked.  
  
"Well maybe I did," she replied with a smug look on her face, "But you didn't exactly hate it."  
  
Now it was InuYasha's turn to blush. "You're nothing but a little puppy."  
  
That did it. He got a weird look in his eyes, reminding Kagome of last night. And considering she was so close, she didn't really have any escape routes. Ok, well maybe that *was* going a bit far...  
  
"Little puppy?" he inquired, the same look on his face. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
He smirked at her, before pushing her onto her side, quickly jumping atop her, effectively pinning her to the ground. Kagome could only watch with wide eyes as he leaned above her. He slowly lowered his head, so that it was in the crook of her neck. He moved it up a bit, and turned his head so his nose brushed along the side of her neck.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as he nuzzled the side of her neck. She breathed deep, and relaxed under his touch. His other hand gently rubbed her side, as he continued to caress her neck. He touched a particularly sensitive spot, and Kagome inhaled sharply. She automatically leaned her head back, giving him better access to the side of her head. She absently rubbed his head with her hand, blindly finding her way to an ear, the cause of the whole situation. Mind you, it's not like she was complaining.  
  
"InuYasha," she mumbled, barely finding her voice, "I think...I should go back to the...present today..." she fumbled out, half asleep in bliss from the contact.  
  
He immediately froze, and she almost let out a whimper of disappointment. He lifted his head so his amber orbs locked with her own. "If you go back," he started, his voice holding a dead serious tone, "will you be able to come back?"  
  
She thought about it for a second, before replying, "I think so. I mean, I still hold some of the power of the jewel in my body. And there are still one or two shards out there, which could barely cause any harm, so in all reasoning the well should still work."  
  
His face scrunched up into a thoughtful frown, and Kagome wondered if he actually saw her beneath him, or if he was so lost in thought he didn't notice her at all. She cautiously brought a hand between them and started waving it. He blinked a few times and twitched, and Kagome couldn't help but snicker a bit.  
  
She angled herself up, causing him to retreat off her a bit, using her hands to prop her up.  
  
"So it's settled then. Today I go back to my time for a visit." Her face held a smile, but inside her doubts shook her stomach badly.  
  
"Ne, InuYasha," she asked, "Do you think...they won't mind? I mean...that I'm...different...now?" She turned to him, doubt and fear in her eyes.  
  
He sat up in a cross-legged position, and moved his hand to her face, absently tucking an ebony strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I don't think it would matter that much. They would still love you no matter anything. If there was anything I learned from your family, Kagome, it was that they always accept you the way you are, hands down." he stated sincerely.  
  
Kagome smiled lightly and nodded her head in the positive. She slowly rose to her feet, careful not to give herself a rush of blood to the head. She stretched her arms over her head, on balanced on her tip-toes. She walked lightly towards the door, InuYasha behind her.  
  
She entered the next room, where Sango, Miroku and Shippo lay. Shippo had curled up with Kilala, and Sango's head lay on Miroku's chest. His hand was wrapped around her waist, rather, and not around her rear. Kagome smiled softly at the scene. So rarely did they come across scenes like this, where their love was obvious. She nudged InuYasha silently, and pointed towards them. He only rolled his eyes, and she shook her head as she continued to the front room.  
  
Kaede was already awake, and tending to a fire preparing breakfast. She looked up at the couple and smiled, nodding her head slightly. Kagome and InuYasha followed suit, sitting down across from her, behind the fire.  
  
"Kaede...you wouldn't happen to have a concealing spell would you? So that if I had to go out in my time, I could return to my human appearance?" Kagome questioned. The old miko only nodded as she placed the fire prongs down.  
  
"I had expected such a question from you child. Indeed I do, an easy spell. It shouldn't take long for you learn it. You also want one for InuYasha, am I right?"  
  
Kagome nodded shyly. She always knew what was going on. Most of the times it saved them from awkward or embarrassing situations. She looked at her as the grandmother she never had.  
  
~~  
  
The spells had indeed been easy enough to learn. They had caught on rather quickly. Kagome almost jumped for joy when she had her human features back. It's not like she hated her Goddess form, it was just good to have some familiarity back. InuYasha looked like his human form, identical to the result of the full moon. Kaede had explained that although their external appearance would be that of humans, they would still harbor all their strengths as usual in case they needed them at a moment's notice.  
  
Sango and Miroku had entered the room shortly after, leaving a sleeping Shippo and Kilala in the back room. Miroku had, of course, commented on the sounds of the previous night, leaving a very red Kagome, a very angry and flustered hanyou, and a very ticked off taijiya. The result was, again, an unconscious priest on the floor of the hut.  
  
Kagome explained to Sango the spells, and told her that they would be returning to her time for awhile. Sango had understand as she knew she would, and Kagome had asked her to pass on the word to Miroku and Shippo, once they both woke.  
  
After a few hugs, and good-byes, the couple had set out towards the well. They hadn't spoke much, only walked hand in hand, fingers laced together in a silent, re-assuring embrace. Kagome had discovered that she could hear things even clearer in the forest near the hut. Maybe because she had been acquainted with the area so many times before.  
  
They had continued, and reached the well at around roughly an hour before noon.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome stood before the well, a bit hesitant. A re-assuring squeeze on her hand reminded her of InuYasha backing her up, and she calmed. Taking a deep breath, they both stepped onto the lip of the well. She looked to him, and he nodded to her. They jumped in simultaneously, and Kagome became extremely relieved when the familiar blue light encompassed them as they soared through time.  
  
They landed on the ground in the well, under the familiar roof of the hut. Kagome lifted herself out, finding that her powers worked as well in the present as they did in the past. InuYasha followed her out a few seconds later, landing at her side, seemingly surprised and not used to her newfound abilities.  
  
Kagome breathed deep again, and started shakily towards the steps of the well house. Getting through the well had been the hardest part, so everything should be smooth sailing from here on in, right? She smiled and confidently strode to the door, opening it with a quick snap.  
  
Taking InuYasha with her, she walked across the yard and towards the door of the house. She stopped and hesitated for only a second, before opening the door and walking towards the kitchen. Right before she entered, she stopped in the doorway, calling out.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, her mother ran into the kitchen, skidding across the floor a bit, grabbing the counter for balance. She gaped at Kagome's appearance, and Kagome began feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
Sota was next, and he came thundering down the stairs, eyes bugging out at both Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome you're back, and- OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!? You look so cool! Oh, hi InuYasha, WOW! Kagome are you like a demon or something?"  
  
He rambled on, and a few seconds later her grandpa ran into the room, stacks of ofuda's and wards in his hands. He shouted something sounding vaguely like "Demon be gone!" before plastering an ofuda on both hers and InuYasha's forehead, the whole time Sota running around them in circles yelling like a madman. Her mom hadn't moved from her spot on the counter, and Kagome wondered if she was paralyzed from surprise, fear, laughter or maybe a combination of all three.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut as she began to massage the middle of her head and the bridge of her nose.  
  
'I'm going to have the biggest headache after this.'  
  
~~~  
  
Again, sorry for the long wait! My computer had unfortunately been crashed so...thank God I could save my files! I'll write another chapter real soon, I sware! o_O  
  
Thanks again to everyone who had supported and encourage me! I really appreciate it!  
  
Thanks for everyone's constructive criticism and praise!  
  
Luv Yaz ^_--  
  
Moshi 


	16. A Child's Tears

Next chapter! Finally! I got just the idea for this chapter. Hope you like it! Same old stuff, please R&R, thanks everyone for your support! Can't think of much else to say...o_O  
  
So, on to the chapter!  
  
````````````` Shades of Gray  
  
`````````````  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 16: A Child's Tears  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
After a very stressful few hours, involving many more ofudas, a never- ending screeching child, and a very understanding mother, things had finally been sorted out. She explained about the appearance, the abilities, the concealing spells...but left out the parts where she fell off a cliff, almost died, and talked to a woman who came from a jewel. They didn't need to know that, right?  
  
She was currently residing in her room. The lights were off and the curtains were closed, cutting off all sources of light. The pounding headache she had received was just beginning to wane, and she was starting to feel better. As she lay there, she thought about random things. Bunnies, chips, roller coasters, etc. Yes, she was truly bored.  
  
She sighed to herself, as she placed the cold cloth that had been previously covering her forehead on the table beside her bed. She closed her eyes, and rested her hands on her stomach.  
  
She heard a click of the door, and saw a figure enter the room out of the corner of her eye. It sat on the bed, and she now recognized it as InuYasha. He brushed her bangs out of her face, and she smiled. She gently caught his hand and placed on the side of her face, her own delicate one ontop of his. She angled her head into his palm, and rubbed against it lightly.  
  
She opened her eyes to look at him, and he leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes as their lips met softly. It wasn't a deep kiss, chaste and relatively short, but none-the-less full of love and desire. He broke the kiss, and Kagome softly kissed his lips before he pulled away. She patted to the spot beside her, and he accepted, crawling to the space between her and the wall.  
  
She rolled over, resting her hands and forehead on his chest. He gently raked his fingers through her hair, as he propped himself up with his free hand.  
  
Kagome tried to say something, but it came out more like "Mmfffhff" causing InuYasha to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said," she stated as she lifted her head away from his chest, "My headache's almost gone. And you know what?" she inquired.  
  
He responded, and she continued, "I wanna go to the mall."  
  
"That place? It's so big and noisy!"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly. "True, but there's lots of fun things to do there. And besides, we need to get you clothes so that you can blend in while in my time."  
  
"Feh. There's nothing-"  
  
She cut him off, "I know, I know there's nothing wrong with your clothes. I'm just saying, we don't want to make a scene right?"  
  
He mumbled something incoherent, before grudgingly replying, "The things I do for you."  
  
She smiled into her chest, relishing in the heat. She heard footsteps approach the door, and she said a silent prayer that they wouldn't open the door.  
  
"Kagome dear?" her mom called.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. "Yeah, mom?"  
  
"You feeling better?" she called back in reply.  
  
Kagome squirmed closer to InuYasha's chest. "Much better."  
  
"Then, would you mind folding some loads in the laundry room, and carrying them to the rooms?"  
  
Kagome groaned, but replied that she would. She heard her mother's retreating footsteps, and turned to sit up. A strong arm locked around her middle, and pulled her back down to the bed, drawing her closer to his body. Her back rested against his chest, and he bowed his head into her head, breathing deeply. In any other situation she would be embarrassed.  
  
"InuYasha, I have to get the laundry. Inu...Yasha..." she grunted as she tried to get out of his cast-iron grip.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips as well as she could. She knew he was awake. "InuYasha," she said sternly, "Let me up."  
  
"No." he replied simply.  
  
"InuYasha," she said more strongly, "No more ramen if you don't let me up."  
  
She could feel him twitch a bit, before reluctantly letting go of her waist. She took his hand and quickly kissed the back of it, before getting up and walking to her door. She turned around and saw him laying on the bed, not having moved at all. "Will you help me with the laundry?"  
  
He made a sound close to a snort, before replying a short, "no".  
  
Now, at this time, she would usually beg him to, then sit him into doing it. But she would try a different approach this time. "InuYasha," she whined giving him her cutest face, "Pleeeeeeeease will you help me?" she clasped her hands behind her back, and swayed back and forth ever so slightly.  
  
He was obviously shocked at the change of pace, but still replied in the negative. She pouted, and puffed her bottom lip a bit, but he still didn't move. She sighed and lowered her head, before reluctantly stating a "Fine. I'll be done soon." before walking out the door. She closed it quietly, and walked down the hall and a few sets of stairs to the laundry room.  
  
She slowly counted in her head the seconds since she entered the laundry room, four baskets in her midst.  
  
'5...4...3...2...'  
  
She heard the door open behind her, InuYasha standing in the doorway. She smiled at him brightly, inwardly laughing. He blushed lightly, before walking over and sitting down in a chair infront of one of the four baskets. Kagome joined the chair beside him, and began folding, watching as he followed suit.  
  
"Thanks, InuYasha," she smiled at him, and he only replied with his usual "Feh", a light colour flushing across the bridge of his nose.  
  
"So...I was thinking that after we finish this, we can go out for lunch and maybe head over to the mall. You know, do something fun." She really, *really* had the urge to go shopping. She could hear the shoe stores calling to her.  
  
"I don't know why you like that place. There's so many people and its so big...and confusing..." he trailed off slightly, as if trying to justify his point.  
  
She giggled lightly. "I know, but there's also many things to do, like I said before. There's movies, arcades, fast food restaurants, shoe stores..." she closed her eyes as she pictured the new spring line of sandals and pumps in the display windows. Oh, how she loved shoes.  
  
She didn't see the look InuYasha gave her, as she returned to reality and began to fold again. "So, what do you think? I'm going anyway, you don't have to come along."  
  
"There's no way you're goin' by yourself!" he blurted out before realizing what he said. "Uh...um...Feh." he stuttered as he blushed.  
  
Kagome laughed aloud. "You always say that," she smirked.  
  
"Say what?" he inquired.  
  
"You always say 'Feh'" she stated.  
  
"That's not true!" he stated, "I don't always say that."  
  
"Feh," Kagome shot back, and they both started to laugh.  
  
The laundry was done soon enough, and after distributing it to each owner's room, they had left for the mall. Kagome and InuYasha had each cast their concealing spells, and were now walking down the street towards the heart of the city. Kagome had grabbed a light jacket for herself and also one for InuYasha. After finding him some of her dad's old clothes, she had discovered an old jacket just his size. He was wearing jeans and a black T- shirt, and she couldn't deny that she had drooled when she first saw him.  
  
They approached to first set of lights, and Kagome carefully lead him across the street. She had to be careful, knowing that he had no clue about cars, crosswalks or street lights, let alone pedestrian rules. Every now and then, a light breeze would float by them, and Kagome would feel something inside her call out to it, to call to fly away with it. The urges became stronger every time, but she somehow managed to push them down.  
  
They were almost at another set of lights, a few metres away, when they heard a woman scream. Everyone in the general area turned to face her. A car was veering out of control, but surprisingly she wasn't the target. A small boy of six was standing in the middle of the crosswalk, the car sliding uncontrollably towards him.  
  
Kagome's heart thudded painfully in her chest. The woman was crying and screaming, trying to reach her boy as people held her back from getting hit as well. Tears clouded her vision, as she broke her grip from InuYasha. She vaguely heard him call to her, as she ran towards the middle of the intersection, standing protectively infront of the little boy who cowered behind her.  
  
She closed her eyes as gusts of wind picked up around her. People held onto their hats and coats, as they watched with wide eyes the girl in the midst of the traffic, blocking the path of the speeding car. She lifted her arms slightly as she had done so many times before, and the winds picked up their speeds, circling around her and the boy at blinding paces. Bystanders grabbed onto poles and eachother to prevent losing their footing. Kagome opened her eyes, and much to everyone's surprise, emerald green shone through the gray-blue of her disguise. Her hair flew wildly around her as the car closed in on them. She felt InuYasha holding onto a pole behind her, she felt his presence, the worry and fear in his aura and scent.  
  
She braced herself as the car seemed to gather speed and hit the winds around her. Her body screamed in shock, but she held fast. The car's velocity pushed further and further, and she knew that if it got through, the momentum would hit both her and the child, seriously injuring or even killing them. The car's bumper breached her wall, and she saw it a few feet away from her.  
  
She heard voices around her, screaming yelling...crying. The mother was still crying for her child. She turned her head slowly, careful to keep up what little barrier she had to look at the mother. She was now on her knees, holding onto a lamp post. Tears dripped down her face, and a small hand was extended shakily towards her son.  
  
Something inside her snapped. She turned her gaze back to the car that now had half of the hood through, almost touching her shins. She backed up slightly to the boy behind her, who stared at her with wide eyes. She wrapped her arms around him protectively, as the fire inside her burned brighter. She closed her eyes as a new power coursed through her veins. Sorrow and pain raced through her as the mother's face flashed through her head.  
  
She gathered every ounce of strength she had, as more and more gusts, if possible, collected around her. She called all the winds from as far as she could extend her mind, and they swarmed around her. A shape resembling a tornado encircled them, and the car slowly stopped its movement.  
  
Pain shot through her forehead and limbs, as she willed herself to stand. She had got this far, she wouldn't let them die now. She pushed outwards against the earth with all her strength, being blocked at first. She tried again, this time with the last of her strength, and the laws of movement shattered. The car halted to a stop a few feet away from them, and a wave of wind shot out in a large radius around her and everyone in the area. Waves of strength hit people, causing them to grasp onto the poles and objects tighter, lest they be blown away.  
  
Kagome felt everything around her settle down. She slowly let go of the child who was too scared to move. She fell to her knees, her hands infront of her barely able to support her. She looked up at the child who was now crying. She smiled at him weakly before her world began spinning uncontrollably. Her head reeled, and she fell, her arms falling at her side. She heard a voice in the distance calling her name before she blacked out completely.  
  
~~  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He watched as she collapsed on the floor. He screamed her name, as worry filled his body. He couldn't move, he was afraid that if he did he would lose her. He removed his hands from the pole shakily, as he watched people around him stare and gape at what had just happened.  
  
He had never seen her emit such a strong energy. He looked to the dark blue car, the cause of the trouble. The driver was seemingly unconscious, his head lolling slightly on the steering wheel. He was the first to recover his senses of all the witnesses, and leapt to her side in a single bound. He gently rolled her over, and checked for a pulse. She was still alive. His heart ceased it's painful thumping, but he still knew that she needed to recover and get help. He slowly started to angle her so that he could pick her up, when a small hand touched his shoulder.  
  
The boy stood behind him, with his own mother residing behind him as well, both her hands around his shoulders. Both had tears down their face, as the mother struggled to speak.  
  
"When she wakes," she started shakily, "Please...tell her thank you..." The boy only nodded, not able to find his own voice. InuYasha was speechless. It was all he could do to nod his head, before lifting Kagome into his arms and leaping off before anyone else could notice what was going on.  
  
~~  
  
The woman and her son sat in the middle on the intersection. She held her son protectively into her chest, as she cried silently, tears sliding down her face. The boy stared tentatively at the spot where the girl had so shortly ago lay.  
  
"Mommy," he asked, "...was that an angel?"  
  
~~~~  
  
And another chapter is successfully finished! Yay!  
  
Let me know what you think please! R&R!! ^_^  
  
I'm not sure when I can get the next chapter up...It could be one day or a week, so I apologize ahead of time for any waits.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has supported me and backed me up all the way. I really appreciate all your kindness and devotion!  
  
Luv Yaz! ^_--  
  
Moshi 


	17. Battle of the Sexes Part 1

Sorry for the wait! Next chapter is here finally!  
  
Alright so I had a baseball practice the other morning...at 8:30 A.M....in the cold...and I wasn't feeling too well. My fingers were numb and I was basically a popsicle. So I go home, have a hot bath with bubbles ( teehee! ; ) and finally get relaxed. Only to slip on the top step of my stairs to slide all the way down to the landing.  
  
Ouch is an understatement.  
  
I am now in severe pain and can't move. Oh yeah. That was the icing on the cake!  
  
Anyway, since I might not be able to write another chapter soon, partially due to the fact that it takes me 30 minutes to get to my room now...---- ;;....I want to say thank you to everybody who has supported me and showed me how much my writing means and how well my efforts have begun to pay off, especially my cousin Beenie   
  
Oh, and Happy Mother's Day!! --  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
Shades of Gray  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 17: Battle of the Sexes- Part 1  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
The first thing she was aware of was the not so dull throbbing in the sides of her head. Oh yeah. That was gonna hurt tomorrow.  
  
Sounds of traffic and horns resounded through her head, not helping at all. A faint engine of a plane echoed over her head, and she began to wonder where she was. In fact...she couldn't remember what exactly happened to her in the first place.  
  
Here eyes fluttered as she tried to open them, only to come in contact with the sun's setting rays. She tried to move a hand to shield them, only to find a searing pain shoot up her side. She froze her movements, and carefully, slowly, returned her hand to the position, despite the pain telling her to put it back rapidly.  
  
It was probably when she heard a helicopter, fairly close mind you, fly over her head that her eyes shot open faster than she thought they were able to. Over her head was indeed a red helicopter, oblivious to her beneath it. It wasn't exactly close; a couple hundred metres above her at best. But it was way too close for her liking. She had never really liked airplanes or helicopters, let alone the whole prospect of flying.  
  
She tried to sit up, but winced as her stomach churned, causing her to throw a hand around it and squeeze tightly, as the other cradled her head, now swirling from the blood rush. She let out a small moan, and drooped backwards as fast as she had shot up to find herself land in a pair of strong arms.  
  
A familiar scent filled her nose, as she relaxed into the arms of the man who held her. A clawed hand in disguise raked through her hair gently as the throbbing began to decrease. How was it exactly that he could do that to her?  
  
"You should rest," he spoke, "You tired yourself out pretty badly out there."  
  
She mumbled an incomprehensible response, lost in his touch. The hand left her hand to rest on the side of her face. Soft lips caressed her forehead as she felt herself relax into a state she had never been in before. Nothing mattered, all of her senses dulled except for touch. She leaned her head into his hand as he cradled it gently.  
  
"Mm, InuYasha," she inquired, "Where exactly are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure...one of those tall buildings you're always talking about. Don't worry about it," was his hesitant answer.  
  
"Alright", she mumbled enjoying his touch.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Building?  
  
Tall?  
  
DON'T WORRY?!  
  
Her eyes flew open as she crawled out of his lap, getting the first real view of where she actually was. Gravel stones shuffled under her hands and knees, steam pipes protruding every here and there. A door was off in the distance, and she barely noticed it, as she made her way towards the edge of the building, her speed decreasing with every movement.  
  
'Oh please God,' she silently prayed, 'Please let it be a small little four story building.'  
  
She winced as she prepared herself for the view. But what she saw was no little business office. She was sitting on one of the tallest buildings of the city. Below her, traffic raced in different directions, sounds of horns radiating through the air every minute or so. She vaguely noticed and intersection further on surrounded in orange tape as her head began to spin, and she lurched forward almost automatically. A pair of hands locked around her waist, and she was pulled away from the edge, her back landing on a firm chest.  
  
"Of all the places," she groaned, as she calmed her racing heart, "You just had to choose one of the tallest industrial buildings around."  
  
When she thought about it, it shouldn't really have affected her. I mean, she had flown higher without any solid ground under her feet at all, so why would this matter, right? It didn't make sense to her. She had always had a fear of heights. I guess without being able to control where she went, the height she was at still pulled the trigger, bringing the fear back full- force.  
  
"Ne, InuYasha...why are we here in the first place...?"  
  
He looked at her with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. Was it...concern? Love, maybe? Or...pride? Why would there be pride? That didn't make sense. Her brow furrowed in concentration, as she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered...a car...and a boy. A woman was crying, and people were screaming...and there was wind...  
  
Then it hit her. Her eyes opened with realization as the previous hours returned to her mind.  
  
"The boy! Is the boy alright?" she started, panic shining through her own, now brown, orbs.  
  
InuYasha merely smiled at her as he lifted her chin with a finger to give her a deep kiss. Kagome, although stunned, couldn't help but feel a bit sad when he broke the kiss.  
  
"Alright...well I admit that was nice, but it didn't exactly answer my question," she stated with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"He's fine. You saved him Kagome. The mother says thanks...her face...was one of true gratitude. I've never seen such a thankful person. Gods, Kagome...what you did back there was amazing," he whispered as he gently brushed a lock of ebony hair out of her eyes. "You saved him Kagome. You saved a child's life today. Did I ever tell you just how great I think you are?"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Then remind me to say it more often."  
  
Soon after she had felt well enough to stand, so she had climbed onto InuYasha's back and they had set off for her home. InuYasha, being the stubborn person he was, refused to let her get up and do anything at all.  
  
So, here she was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping absently through the programs on TV.  
  
"InuYasha," she whined, "I feel fine, I wanna get up and do something." she called to him. He was currently helping her mom with some chores around the house. He had refused to let Kagome do them, so in turn he had been the one to take the blame. Well, at least something good had come out of it, she thought.  
  
"Not a chance," was his now expected reply.  
  
"But I'm bored!" she huffed, "And I wanna do something!"  
  
"So watch that box of yours, and don't move!"  
  
She mumbled under her breath about stupid dog demons before resuming her vigorous finger exercises with the remote control. She knew there was no point in moving. She had tried to sneak out before, but he had heard her moving and had been there before she could blink, ushering her back to the couch.  
  
"Oh Bill, I can't! I'd rather abandon my long-lost daughter, than--"   
  
Click  
  
"Buy our new cheese today! Guaranteed to provide you with--"   
  
Click  
  
"Heartburn! It's a pain! Try our new formula today!"   
  
Click  
  
She growled in a way that resembled InuYasha, before changing the channel and finally landing on a documentary on the Animal Planet.  
  
"The mice escape the predator and rest in the brush. The female, although seemingly healthy, is refused passage by the male, who dominates and keeps the female down, and out of site."  
  
"You're not the only one," she sighed as she watched with mild interest, the two rodents fight.  
  
"The female becomes increasingly frustrated, resulting to violence. But, in the end, the male prevails and the female is overrun."   
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"But the calm is not restored for long. Another male stumbled upon the scene. He spots the female and tries to persuade her away from her partner. The mate charges the intruder, staking his claim."   
  
"Wow. Animal Soaps." she snickered under her breath at her lame joke, more out of boredom than laughter.  
  
"The males begin a fight to the death in order to win the female over. She--"   
  
The male voice was cut off as she punched the button on the TV, changing the channel. There's only so much a girl can take.  
  
What ensued was a preview full of flashing lights and upbeat music. She found herself absently tapping her foot to the beat as she watched the commercial with slight interest. People were dancing, with some guy talking about all the advantages, bars, blah blah blah. She didn't really recognize his voice. All she could think about was being there. God, she wanted to dance. It had been so long, too long. The thought of taking her, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku with her was actually quite entertaining. If you got past the stressful parts, they might actually have fun. And, it would be great for Sango and Miroku, not to mention her and InuYasha. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go.  
  
The commercial ended in the address and phone numbers flashing up across the screen, along with the name of the club in neon lights. Her eyes glued to the tube, she called out, "InuYasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I wanna go to the new club that just opened up." she stated like it was as normal as day and night.  
  
Of course, that started something.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Came the reply, as an angry hanyou came stomping into the living room. Kagome blinked at him innocently through her now emerald eyes. Keeping the spell on for too long was tiring, so they had let it down.  
  
"You're not going out anywhere!"  
  
Kagome scowled, "Why not? I'm feeling fine! One hundred percent! Why are you worrying so much?"  
  
"Because you're a weak female!"  
  
Mistake. As soon as it left his mouth he regretted it. Or at least he should have.  
  
Kagome was glaring daggers at him, and he suddenly felt extremely small...  
  
"Ohhh really," she drawled, "We'll see about that. I'm gonna get you so bad...wait, make that you and MIROKU so bad, that you won't know what hit you!"  
  
Her voice had steadily begun to rise and he found himself unconsciously flattening his ears to his skull.  
  
"I'm going to get Sango and Miroku. They're going to be staying with us for a few days in the present, and tomorrow we ARE going to that club!" She said over her shoulder as she left in favor of the front door.  
  
"Wait! Where do you think--"  
  
He was cut off as she threw a "Sit" over her shoulder as she casually walked out the door. Muttering was heard as she smirked and headed towards the well house. Jumping in, she relished in the familiar blue light that surrounded her. It always felt good, in a weird sort of way.  
  
Jumping out of the well in the past version of Japan, she slowly mulled over her plan in her head, smiling to herself every once in awhile as she walked through the trees towards the hut.  
  
Ohh yes...this is gonna be fun.  
  
Teehee! With "Part 1" in the chapter, you know another one's coming soon! So don't worry! 

Thanks to everyone for their support and constructive criticism! Please R&R!  
  
Thanks all!  
  
Luv ya! --  
  
Moshi 


	18. Battle of the Sexes Part 2

Here's Part 2! Wow, I can't wait to write it! I only wish I could type faster, so all my ideas will get written before I forget them XD  
  
Wow. O.O 51 reviews....IT'S LIKE A DREAM!!!   
  
Thank you so much!! I know there's people out there with like a thousand and counting, but you guys are so honest in yours, its amazing. It's all I need! Thank you so much, you guys keep me writing!   
  
Here's the next chappie!  
  
Shades of Gray  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 18: Battle of the Sexes- Part 2

[Kagome's World]  
  
After about an hour or persuading, Kagome had finally convinced Sango and Miroku to come back with her to her time for a visit. To Kagome's relief, the well had let them pass through as long as they held onto her, so here they were.  
  
Kagome's mom had had a bit of a...well...unusual reaction...but in the end gave in and let them stay. She had gone right to work, and had dragged Sango up to her room to explain her idea, making sure to lock the door to keep out any nosy hanyous or perverted monks.  
  
Careful to keep her voice down, she had laid out the plans for Sango with a dangerous gleam in her eye. As soon as she was done explaining, they were both almost bouncing off the walls in anticipation.  
  
Tomorrow would be a shopping day!  
  
At first, she had wanted Sango to bunk with her, but InuYasha wouldn't stand for it. So instead, Sango and Miroku shared the guest room, while her and InuYasha resided in her own.  
  
She lay on her bed all night, elbows propped up on her pillow, deep in thought.  
  
'Let's see...I'll need to get us one of that...Oh, and that shade...definitely!'  
  
So lost in thought, she didn't notice the hanyou sitting in her desk chair give her a curious look.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he inquired.  
  
She rolled over slightly, so that her head was angled so she could look at him. "Nothing important." she smirked. She knew he hated secrets.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, and unconsciously crossed his arms. "Thinking about 'nothing' wouldn't require so much concentration."  
  
She fought the urge to roll her eyes, and instead patted the space on the bed beside her. He got up and waited for her to move over a bit, before laying down beside her. The light from the lamp on her bedside table shone through his silver hair, and framed parts of his face. She resisted the urge to tackle him.  
  
Instead, she settled for moving her head a bit closer to breathe his scent. It always calmed her. For a second, but only a second, she had thoughts of re-considering her plan. But there was no way she was backing out of this one. They deserved it way too much, no matter how cute they were.  
  
"So," he started, "Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
She shook her head gently into her pillow, signaling she wouldn't, with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Fine." he stated, giving her puppy-dog eyes ( Ironic, isn't it? . ) .  
  
"Don't give me that face. Besides, you'll find out tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" he brightened a bit.  
  
"Yep! When we go to the club!" The smile vanished. He frowned again, seemingly forgotten all about the club she had her sights set on.  
  
He started to speak in protest, but she put a hand up to signal silence. "No buts. We're going, and that's final. The four of us, and we're going to have fun."  
  
He closed his mouth, and pouted a bit. She couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he did. She leaned over and kissed him gently, but when she began to pull away, he placed a hand behind her head and kept her close. He kissed her back, lovingly, and she responded. They kissed tenderly, before Kagome snuggled into his chest.  
  
"I love you so much," she stated sleepily.  
  
"I love you too," he replied, so simply, but straight from his heart.  
  
He reached over his back and pulled the cord on the lamp to turn it out. Darkness enveloped the room, the only light the faint moon beams peeking through the gaps in her curtains. His hand rested on the small of her back and she gripped his haori lightly as she slowly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the fun tomorrow would bring.  
  
Kagome awoke to notice she was lying in bed alone. 'Probably looking for food' she thought to herself, as she got out of bed and brushed her hair before descending to the main level.  
  
InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, her grandfather and Sota all sat around the table with her mom cooking breakfast.  
  
Her mom looked up from her cooking, "Good morning sweetheart! Have a seat, breakfast will be ready soon." Kagome smiled and nodded as she took a place between InuYasha and Sango. She looked to InuYasha and smiled at him, as he smiled back. Looking to her right, she saw a very pissed off Sango...and further down a certain monk with a red handprint across his cheek. She nudged her gently and winked at her, as she winked back. Today they would have their revenge.  
  
Breakfast was served, and everyone dug in. Minutes went by, and poor InuYasha looked like he was going to blow. Sota bombarded him with questions and "Will you do this with me?" numerous times. She tried her hardest not to laugh, but let out a snicker unfortunately. He glared at her, and she ate her eggs innocently.  
  
After breakfast was done and the table was cleared, the guys took refuge in the living room, leaving the women to take care of the dishes. How typical. In all honesty, Kagome didn't mind. It gave her more time to talk to Sango. She had told her mother to let them take care of the chores. She seemed glad to have a break, and left to take a bath and relax upstairs.  
  
"Ok, here's what I was thinking," she whispered to her friend, "We're going to the mall today, so I'll lend you some clothes. But I think I figured out the perfect styles."  
  
"Great," was the response as Sango scrubbed a dish vigorously, "I can't wait! Oh, I can just picture the look on that lecher's face." She grinned evilly and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah, then he'll really have something to grope," she winked as her friend turned several shades of pink.  
  
"Kagome!" she hissed, blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh come on! We all know you like him, and he obviously likes you! He just has...hormone issues." They both laughed aloud, as two male heads peeked through the doorway to see what exactly was going on.   
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
"I don't know. I'm telling you they're planning something," he said as they slid away from the doorway to sit on the couch again.  
  
"You're probably just being paranoid InuYasha," Miroku replied.  
  
"Yeah...but still." He sat down and crossed his arms in thought.  
  
Miroku picked up the controller for the TV and pressed the red button. The music channel came on at a pretty high volume, and they both jumped behind the couch. Peeking over the edge, they watched as people ran around inside the "magic box".  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" InuYasha hissed at Miroku.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I sware!" he whispered back, "I only pressed the red button on that square-shaped thing..."  
  
They both slowly rose to peek over the top of the couch again. It lay in the middle of Kagome's coffee table. They looked at eachother, and back at the remote again.  
  
Crouching back down behind the couch, InuYasha turned to Miroku and held up his fingers in a silent countdown.  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
They shot out from behind the couch on either side, both making a mad dash for the remote. But Miroku slipped, arms waving for balance, causing InuYasha to alter his route. The result was a tangle of limbs on the floor infront of the coffee table and a loud crash.  
  
It was then that InuYasha noticed Kagome and Sango standing in the door laughing their heads off. Kagome was hunched over, while Sango held onto the doorframe for dear life. Miroku seemed to have noticed too because he was turning a very pretty shade of pink; quite unusual for him.  
  
InuYasha growled slightly before disentangling himself from the monk and pushing him off himself. Kagome, still slightly laughing with tears in her eyes, walked over and pressed the "off" button on the remote. She then left with Sango and they both went upstairs.  
  
InuYasha shot Miroku a dirty look, and only received a "what-innocent- little-me?" in return. He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air before flopping back down on the couch. He had to admit, it had been a bit amusing...  
  
He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, to see Miroku moving towards another little black box. He picked it up and examined it, and InuYasha became fairly nervous. Before he could press another button, InuYasha grabbed it out of his hands, and set it down firmly on the table beside the other.  
  
Miroku only shrugged before entering the kitchen in search of food.   
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
She took Sango into her room, both still giggling a bit from the memory of the two men on the floor.  
  
"Oh God," she gasped, "that was just too funny. They found the TV."  
  
Now it was Sango's turn to look confused. "T...V..?" she mimicked.  
  
"Oh, um...It's kind of like theatre only its recorded and played through the box that we call 'TV'" she explained.  
  
Sango nodded her head slowly, but Kagome doubted she understood the concept of electricity and such. So she shrugged and went to her closet. Sango watched her as she disappeared into the big space. Clothes flew out randomly from where Kagome had gone in, until she heard a cry of triumph.  
  
Kagome emerged with two pairs of jeans and T-shirts. The two girls quickly changed, and Kagome lent her some shoes. She led the girl out the door, grabbing her purse on the way, and they headed for the front door.  
  
A call from the living room delayed them shortly, "Where are you going?" a male voice called out. Kagome recognized it as InuYasha, and rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"We're going shopping, we'll be back in about an hour. No buts" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she ushered Sango out the door before he could stop them. Phase two is now in progress.   
  
Well so much for the one hour theory. So far they had entered three different stores, and she still couldn't find anything resembling what she had in mind. Both girls were clutching at their ankles, and Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"Wanna get some food and continue looking later?"  
  
She nodded and they headed for the food court. A few hamburgers and fries later, they sat with their soft drinks at a table in the lobby. Kagome rested her head on one hand, her elbow propped up on the table. Sango hunched over her drink, exhausted and discouraged from defeat.  
  
"Kagome, do you think we'll ever be able to find it? I mean...how many stores left can there be?"  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised. It might take us all day. To be honest, I don't know if they have the type of dress we want in stock. This is getting really discouraging. And I was so looking forward to tonight." She felt like banging her head on the table.  
  
She removed her head from her hand, as she used it to bring the drink up to her mouth. As the straw touched her lips, she glanced randomly to her left, but found herself doing a double take.  
  
Her eyes widened, as she cautiously poked the girl across from her. She pointed to what she was looking at, and stole a glance at Sango. Her reaction was the same, and they met eachother's eyes. Both smiled and jumped up, running towards the store.   
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
An hour my foot. He knew he shouldn't have let them go. Probably got lost or something. Or...confused...or...yeah. Anyway, he shouldn't have let them go. What was taking them so long anyways? There was nothing that important that could occupy so much time.  
  
He was brought of his thoughts by a click, signaling the opening of the front door. He was there in a heartbeat, and stood infront two giant stacks of boxes. At first he wondered if they had the wrong place, until he saw two familiar female faces poke out from either side.  
  
"InuYasha, close the door please? Thanks so much," Kagome said as she rushed by, giving him a small kiss on the cheek on the way. He stood with his hand on the doorknob, fairly confused. What was that all about?  
  
Oh. Wait. What was his point again?   
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
She paced back and forth in her room, mentally checking things off her list. She had gotten everything so far, and man it wasn't cheap either. But it was worth it. Definately. Let's see. Yep. Got that. OH! No, wait. Got that too.  
  
She could practically feel Sango roll her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, you should really stop pacing. Everything will be fine," she tried to reassure the stressed teen, but it didn't work. It hadn't worked three minutes ago either.  
  
She stopped pacing and sat beside her best friend on the bed, gently massaging her temples in a circular motion. Why was she so nervous? It had been her idea in the first place, right? No problem. So why, WHY was she so nervous?!  
  
She looked at the clock and nearly jumped.  
  
"What?! 5:00?! AHHH!!" She jumped off the bed, "Sango why didn't you tell me what time it was?!"  
  
Oh. Right. Smart move Kagome. She doesn't know what a clock is.  
  
"Nevermind," she said and then she smiled brightly, "Let's get ready!"   
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He stood at the end of the hallway, across from the landing of the stairs. Miroku was across from him. After they had come home, the two girls had run upstairs to Kagome's room, and hadn't come out since.  
  
She had given him strict instructions and had shown him how to read the clock so he and Miroku would know when to get changed. Somewhere in all those boxes had been outfits for Miroku and him.  
  
He was wearing a fairly tight red T-shirt, with not exactly casual, but black jeans that were slightly baggy on him. He had a coat overtop of the same material in black as well. Miroku, on the other hand, had a purple T- shirt of the same fashion. But he wore jeans that had more of a navy-gray hint to them, with a vest of the same materials, pockets on both sides. His hair was pulled up into his usual ponytail. InuYasha's was black, since he had places his concealing spell on, and went perfectly with his clothes.  
  
(AN: Don't think I don't see you drooling there --)  
  
He currently leaned against the wall, slouched slightly, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't used to clothes from Kagome's era, but he had to admit they were kind of comfy. But he still couldn't get used to these "shoes" he had to wear on his feet. It felt weird.  
  
He sighed in frustration and impatience again for the umpteenth time. He rolled his eyes as he looked across to Miroku.  
  
"What could take them so long? If they don't come soon, I--"  
  
He cut himself off as he looked to the top of the stairs. His jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Miroku looked at him and followed his gaze, immediately doing the same.   
  
Oooh! Cliffie! Yes I know I'm evil! --  
  
Don't worry though! I'm working on the next chapter as I speak! (Well technically, write..)  
  
Thanks to everyone who's given me such support and praise!  
  
Oh, and for those who read my author's note before the last chapter, you'll remember me mentioning something about falling down the steps?  
  
I think I broke something. I can't...move!!! sigh....life as me...--.-- ;;  
  
Anyway, Thanks all!  
  
Luv ya .--  
  
Moshi 


	19. If I Ain't Got You

Here we go! This has got to be the most fun chapter I've ever (soon to be) written! I can tell already.  
  
How many of you know the song "Peace of Heaven" by DJ Nemesis"? I barely know it too! ;; anyway, that's the song I'm choosing for the dance scene, so I suggest you become acquainted wth it! It's actually very good OO  
  
WARNING: May contain pointless fluff; rate PG for Personal Garbage...;;  
  
Also may contain dance scenes and a few "Dayuuumm"s --  
  
On to the story!  
  
Shades of Gray  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 19: If I Ain't Got You  
  
. [Kagome's World] .  
  
It had taken them awhile, but Kagome had gotten them in shape. The hardest part would probably teaching Sango how to walk in Italian pumps. They stood back and looked at themselves in her full length mirror, both beaming with pride and anticipation.  
  
She turned to Sango, and nodded, who in turn nodded back. They grabbed their purses and walked out the door.  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
His head shot to his right as he looked at the top of the stairs. Kagome and Sango stood there. But boy did they ever.  
  
He was sure that if he kept his mouth open anymore, he would start to drool. He could already picture Miroku drooling, regardless.  
  
Kagome wore a strapless black dress that hugged her in all the right spots. It was tight until her thighs, when it cut off and dangled elegantly off to the side. Jewels were embroided into the material, following the flow of the creases. Her hair was pulled up into a clip, and flowed over the rest of the clip gracefully, curled tendrils framing her face. Her shoes had cross-over straps in a matching black, that looped up around her ankles once before joining as one. She held a matching black purse, with trails of jewels along the clasp, hanging of the black string.  
  
Sango also wore a black dress, but it had a different shape. It had two fairly thick straps on both sides. One extended like a regular tank top, the other went across her arm, revealing her perfect shoulders. The material was looser in the front, causing the material to fold slightly, creating a rivet of patters that looked like several layers covered it. It came across the top of her chest evenly, only dipping slightly, as it gathered in the top left of her shoulder in a jeweled broach. The dress also hugged her petite waist and thighs, but fanned out before cutting off mid-way down her calves in graceful waves. Her hair, although in it's normal fashion, had be rid of all its waves, courtesy of Kagome's flattening iron. Her bangs framed her face, as a matching clip to the broach on her dress pinned back the top layer behind her head. She held a clutch, with jewels embroidered into it also. Her shoes resembled that of Kagome's.  
  
They both wore designer glasses, Kagome's of a blue shade, Sango's of an indigo. Both glasses faded as they moved from top to bottom, and InuYasha watched as they both tipped them down to look at them, revealing silver eyeshadow on Sango, and Kagome's smoldering eyes.  
  
They walked down the stairs in unison, and strolled past the dazed males, straight out the door.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku gaped after them, as their backs revealed a low-cut on Kagome's dress, and an open cross-pattern of material on Sango's.  
  
They stopped and turned to them, as Kagome called out, "Well, are you coming?" before continuing to walk away.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku looked at eachother before both speaking out a fairly loud "Dayuumm," one that both girls could hear, before smiling and running after them, closing the door in their wake.  
  
. .  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
Her and Sango walked side by side, Miroku and InuYasha on the other sides of them. They inwardly beamed. It was the reaction they had been hoping for. Kagome's stomach fluttered. Did he really think that she was beautiful? She stole a glance at him, and saw him looking at her, only to divert his gaze quickly with a blush on his face.  
  
She looked at Sango who had just done the same with Miroku, who was now very pink in the face. Most unlike his usual calm and collected outer- shell. They exchanged a silent smile and a wink before focusing on the path ahead.  
  
They walked for a bit longer, before Kagome started to become a bit frustrated. I mean, it was great getting this much attention and scaring the crap out of them, but she was starting to miss his touch already. She had barely seen him all day. She scootched towards him a bit as they walked, and he visibly stiffened.  
  
She pretended to shiver and mentioned something about being cold, but he only gave her his coat. She crossed her arms in frustration. Gods, couldn't he take a hint?  
  
A few subtle hints and an increasingly peeved Kagome later, she still hadn't gotten him to take her hand or wrap his arm around her. She grumbled to herself under her breath, inwardly feeling very alone, but put on an angry face.  
  
She trodded along the sidewalk, still visibly upset, not watching where she was stepping. Her heel caught in a crack in the sidewalk and she swayed forward, her arms automatically shooting out to brace herself for the impact. But it never came. A familiar set of arms wrapped around her waist, and stood her upright. She looked up and smiled at him, and he blushed lightly.  
  
She frowned. "Ever since today you've been acting weird. What's wrong with you? I'm still Kagome."  
  
He blinked and looked at her before smiling and linking his hand in hers. She smiled at him, and leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku reach for Sango. But the most suprising part was that he didn't reach for her behind, rather in favour of her hand. She saw Sango blush prettily, before accepting his hand in her own.  
  
She smiled. Tonight was indeed going to be fun.  
  
. .  
  
They reached the club, along with many other couples as they waited outside to get in. Kagome could already hear the music and she shook with anticipation. Oh how she wanted to dance.  
  
When they finally got inside, they made a beeline towards a table to reserve it. They sat around for a bit, before Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. Her favourite song came on, and she jumped up. InuYasha watched her with confusion.  
  
"Oh, I love this song! Come dance with me, InuYasha!" He turned light pink, before replying,  
  
"D-Dance?"  
  
"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "It's ok if you don't want to," she stated, a bit disappointed, but trying not to let it show, "I'll be right there." She pointed to a spot on the floor, before mingling with the crowd.  
  
. .  
  
[InuYasha's World]  
  
He watched her walk into the crowd, before returning his gaze to the table.  
  
"InuYasha!" a female voice started, "Go dance with Kagome!"  
  
He mumbled something under his breath, and they leaned in closer to hear.  
  
"I don't know how to dance," he admitted a bit nervously.  
  
"Oh is that all?" she stated.  
  
He looked up, confused, "What do you mean 'is that all' ?"  
  
"It's not that hard. Kagome showed me how. She said you just had to 'move with the beat' and that it would come to you. She said there was no right or wrong way to dance."  
  
He turned his head to look at her on the dancefloor. He had never actually seen how people in her time danced before. A lot of people around her, mostly couples, were dancing in a very weird way. Thinking about, it made him blush. He decided to focuse on Kagome.  
  
She moved her hips in a seductive way to the beat, her arms following her movements. He watched as she became one with the music, his eyes following her body, landing on her delicate face. She was smiling in a way he had never seen her smile before. She had smiled for him many times...but not like that. He wanted to be the cause of her smile, he wanted to be the one to make her smile that way.  
  
The song ended as another one came on. A lot of people shouted for joy, and seemed to move with a re-newed happiness in their system, Kagome included. He could tell she liked the song, and her body moved better with it. He could feel both her and the music calling to him. He wanted to get up so badly, but his feet wouldn't move.  
  
She moved faster to the rhythm, her hips swaying gracefully but playfully to the beat. She turned so that her back was to him, and he watched as she danced in sync with the music. His will power to stay seated hung on by a thread, but it snapped, as she turned suddenly to the music, the tendrils around her hair flying gracefully, as her head turned gracefully.  
  
He was gone.  
  
. .  
  
[Kagome's World]  
  
She moved to the rhythm as the second part of the song commensed.  
  
Here we go  
  
She swayed to the beat, her body moving like it had a mind of it's own. She was so lost in the beat, that she didn't hear someone approaching until two strong hands rested on her waist. She turned suddenly to find InuYasha standing infront of her. She beamed at him, before turning so that her back was against his chest. She placed his arms around her stomach, and began to move to the beat, feeling him join her soon after.  
  
The minute you walked through my door,  
  
I knew this love is forever more.  
  
But then you told me all these lies,  
  
Seems you really opened up my eyes  
  
She usually tweaked the lyrics to her liking, but never-the-less, she continued to sway with InuYasha to the beat. He moved like he had done it all his life, and she was amazed at how quickly he caught on. He pulled her closer, and it startled her a bit, but never stopping her movements.  
  
All-All-All-All I want,  
  
Is a little piece of heaven.  
  
All-All-All-All I need,  
  
Is a little piece of heaven, now that you're gone  
  
She began to become lost in both the music and InuYasha, as the pace quickened slightly. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, and she could feel him breathe deeply, the air tickling her neck. She rubbed her head against his absently, as they moved as one to the music.  
  
You taught me right from wrong,  
  
And told me always to be strong.  
  
Here we go.  
  
But now I'm better off alone,  
  
I'm searching for a better home.  
  
She raised her arm around his head so that her head rested limply on his back. She had never danced like this before. His touch was making her dizzy, and the found it hard to concentrate. He raised his head a bit, and pressed his cheek to hers. She relished the contact as the moved more daringly to the music.  
  
All-All-All-All I want,  
  
Is a little piece of heaven.  
  
All-All-All-All I need,  
  
Is a little piece of heaven, now that you're gone  
  
The song was coming to an end, and Kagome regretted it already, even while the music still played.  
  
"And you said," she made out between gasps of air, "That you couldn't dance?"  
  
He smirked, but offered no reply as he simply gave his answer through his movements.  
  
Na, na na na na na, na na na  
  
Na, na na na na na, na, na, na.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Na, na na na na na, na na na  
  
Na, na na na na na, na, na, na.  
  
You are my fantasy.  
  
They began to slow, as the rhythm decreased a bit, their movements more sensual to the slower pace. Kagome ached for the song to go on, so that she wouldn't have to let go. She wanted to moment to last forever. She frowned in disappointment. It just wasn't fair.  
  
All I want,  
  
Is a little piece of heaven.  
  
All I need,  
  
Is a little piece of heaven.  
  
All I want,  
  
Is a little piece of heaven,  
  
All I need,  
  
Is a little piece of heaven, now that you're gone.  
  
His grip on her waist loosened, and she turned to face him, as they swayed softly to the last part of the song.  
  
I can see it in your eyes.  
  
She locked gazes with him, and time seemed to stand still. Suddenly, he dipped his head in low, and his lips met hers. An electric shock coursed through her body at his touch, and she shivered in pleasure. She responded to his kiss, and broke it fairly soon, considering they were in public.  
  
She looked around tentatively to see a few couples watching them, some winking, and she grabbed his hand to lead him off the dance floor back to their own table.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched with wide eyes.  
  
"That," started a seemingly shocked Sango, "Is dancing?" Her face visibly paled, and Kagome couldn't tell if she wanted to try it, or didn't want to touch the subject at all.  
  
"I think I could start to like the dancing in your era, Kagome-sama," Miroku stated, as his smile got visibly bigger.  
  
Sango groaned, but was inwardly greatful. She actually wanted to try it with him. Without him groping her of course. Kagome could tell by the look on her face, and winked at her, making her blush a bit.  
  
She got up, "I'm going to the bar to get some colas, I'll be right back." They nodded and she smiled, setting off in search of refreshments.  
  
. .  
  
Some hours later, they were all sitting at the table, all covered in a bit of sweat. Over the course of the hours, InuYasha and Kagome had danced to quite a bit more songs, and Sango and Miroku had also joined. They had caught on fairly quickly, and even Sango seemed to want to go again for more.  
  
Kagome guess it was about twelve thirty, and was becoming pretty tired. She stifled a yawn, as she sipped more of her cola. Thank God for caffeine.  
  
The DJ came on the speakers, stating that he was about to play the last song for the night. Kagome grabbed InuYasha, as Sango did Miroku, and they all walked onto the dancefloor for one last time.  
  
They stood parallel to eachother, and Kagome showed them the posture for a more slowly-suited beat. She demonstrated by taking one of InuYasha's hands and placing it on her hip, and hooking one of her own arms around his neck. She took his remaining hand in hers, and held it out to the side. Sango and Miroku did the same, just as the music started to play over the crowd.  
  
Some people live for the fortune.  
  
Some people live just for the fame.  
  
Some people live for the power,  
  
Some people live just to play the game  
  
Kagome swayed gently to the music with InuYasha. She loved this song. It made her think about him. Everytime they would visit a village in the Feudal Era, she always thought of the next chorus. It always saddened her, but in a way...it reminded her of just how much she loved him for who he was.  
  
Some people think that the physical things,  
  
Define what's within.  
  
And I've been there before,  
  
But that life's a bore.  
  
So full of the superficial.  
  
She loved classical dancing. She felt InuYasha shifting, and opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I don't like...the space...between us," he whispered, blushing slightly.  
  
Kagome smiled, before removing her hand from his, and placing it around his neck to join her other one. His joined his own on her waist, as she closed the gap between them, turning her head to rest on his chest, as she closed her eyes again.  
  
Some people want it all,  
  
But I don't want nothing at all,  
  
If it ain't you baby, If I ain't got you baby.  
  
Some people want diamond rings,  
  
Some just want everything,  
  
But everything means nothing, If I ain't got you, yeah.  
  
They rocked gently to the beat, and Kagome looked over to Sango who was dancing with Miroku. They were still in the previous position, both too shy and embarrassed to follow their lead.  
  
Kagome locked eyes with Sango, and moved her head and hand slightly, motioning for her to move closer to Miroku like her and InuYasha. She faltered slightly, before gathering her courage, and throwing both her arms around his neck, and pulling close to him so he couldn't see the blush on her face.  
  
Kagome watched as Miroku froze for but a second, before placing both hands around her waist; and keeping them there.  
  
Some people search for a fountain,  
  
That promises forever young.  
  
Some people need three dozen roses,  
  
And that's the only way to prove you love him.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed deep. She unlocked her hands, and moved them lower, in favour of his waist. She leaned against him, as the embraced to the song. He kissed the top of her forehead, and she smiled into his shirt.  
  
"I love you InuYasha," she stated, unafraid.  
  
"As do I, Kagome."  
  
Hand me the world on a silver platter,  
  
And what good would it be,  
  
With no one to share,  
  
With no one who truly cares for me?  
  
She turned her head so that she could see his eyes, and stared into their violet depths, watching as a flicker of amber shone through every now and then.  
  
He lowered his head to her, and she rose a bit as they kissed chastely, before resuming their regular positions, enjoying the truth and comfort of the song and its lyrics.  
  
Some people want it all,  
  
But I don't want nothing at all,  
  
If I ain't got you baby, If I ain't got you baby.  
  
Some people want diamond rings,  
  
Some just want everything,  
  
But everything means nothing, If I ain't got you, you, you.  
  
She squeezed him tightly, as tears formed in her eyes. For once in her life, she was truly sure of her future. She was truly happy. Nothing could bring her down now.  
  
She had everything she had ever dreamed of and more. A little girl's fantasies turned to an everyday lifestyle. Her knight in shining armor. Or, more technically, red.  
  
Some people want it all,  
  
But I don't want nothing at all,  
  
If it ain't you baby, If I ain't got you baby.  
  
Some people want diamond rings,  
  
Some just want everything,  
  
But everything means nothing, If I ain't got you, yeah.  
  
She felt InuYasha rest his head atop hers, and she relished more contact. She was living in a world of sheer bliss. She knew, that if nothing else, she would never forget this night.  
  
Or this song. This would be...  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby...  
  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing,  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby.  
  
Their song.  
  
. .  
  
EE!! Enjoy it while it lasts!! I shall...unfortunately...have to cut down on pointless waff...and head into more angsty situations...  
  
It will be hard!!...But I will do it!...for the good of the story ; sniff  
  
Anyways, please R&R, you guys know the drill --  
  
Oh, sorry for the lack in enters/spaces etc...for someone reason, it's not loading them properly, so please excuse the lack of scene breaks as best as possible until I can figure out what the heck is going on oO  
  
Thanks to everyone for their support and constructive criticism! It means a world to me.  
  
Luv ya! .--  
  
Moshi 


	20. Doubts

Omg, i'm so sorry for lack of updates on this story...I was having a major mental block on it..I had no clue what to do...but I finally found an idea for another chapter...fight scene!!

Alright, so we've all read the bijillions of Kikyo/Kag wars...but come on..we all know it's undeniable guilty pleasure! .

At the request of my friend, Kikyo, yes, shall die, extremely soon...lest she smack me. So enjoy!

.

.

****

Shades of Gray

.

.

Chapter 20: Doubts

.

.

Kagome awoke to a great warmth. Rolling over onto her side, she came face to face with a sleeping InuYasha. She smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. She watched him for a few minutes, before leaning in and gently kissing him on the lips. She made to pull away, but his head leaned forward, holding her lips in place to his.

She smiled, as they parted. His hand came up to the side of her face and caressed it, before running gently through her hair. She smiled as she leaned her forehead into his.

"Good morning," she whispered softly.

"Same to you," was his hushed response. They lay in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. Kagome's mind re-wound the events of the past night. She smiled as she replayed the fun they had had. She was so glad she had brought Sango and Miroku along. It did wonders for their relationship...

She smirked. Sitting up in bed, she stretched, her arms extending over her head.

"Ne, InuYasha," she said, as he grunted in reply. "I think I should go see Shippo today."

She waited for the yelling to come, but none came at all. She turned to look at him, to see him propped up on one elbow, eyes still closed. He shrugged, as if feeling her eyes on him, and she blinked. She was dying to ask questions, but decided against it.

'Don't fix it if it's not broken,' she thought.

So, getting out of bed, she quickly grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom. Her mind wandered off to the tiny; well not so tiny anymore, kitsune child. He probably missed her, and she definitely missed him. Brushing her hair out, she left the bathroom, to find InuYasha standing by the doorway, waiting, his arms crossed in the usual position.

She smiled at him, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, as they headed towards the kitchen.

Sango and Miroku were seated at the table, Kagome's mom making breakfast. She smiled to each, as she sat down across from Sango, InuYasha opposite Miroku.

"Why is it that we're always the last ones to wake up?" she asked, with a smile. Sango smiled back, as they started casual conversation, wating for breakfast. Kagome stood, and headed towards where her mom was preparing food a few minutes later.

"Need any help?" she offered. Her mother smiled gratefully, as she nodded and motioned towards the numerous plates of food. Busing one by one onto the table, she then pulled out separate plates for each person, along with cutlery and condements.

They all sat down at the table, and dug in, Kagome reminding InuYasha to leave some for everyone else. He rolled his eyes and she smiled, as she picked up a forkful of eggs and placed them in her mouth.

"Um, Kagome-chan," Sango started, and she looked up at the girl across from her. "Me and Miroku decided that, if it's alright with you of course...uh, if we could stay and learn a bit more about your world for awhile longer." she finished, a slight blush crossing her face.

She looked up suddenly, stammering in a rush. "That is, if it's not too much trouble! We'd hate to be a burden, it's just-"

Kagome held up a hand for silence, as she laughed. She looked to her mom who nodded and smiled, as she turned back to Sango. "We'd be glad to have you here for a bit longer," she said, as she smiled to Miroku as well. That being done, they each returned to eating their respective meals.

"So, I'm going to visit Shippo today," Kagome said suddenly, to which InuYasha surprisingly said nothing.

Sango looked up from her toast, "Just be careful Kagome-chan," she said, her voice emenating concern.

"Hai," Miroku added, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Kagome-sama."

She smiled, grateful for having such caring friends. Nodding, she finished the last of her food, and began helping her mother clean the table. Sango joined, even though Kagome insisted she shouldn't, as the guys entered the living room, both now weary of the TV, thanks to their past encounter.

.

.

Kagome grabbed a small bag, as she began packing random items for her short visit. Making sure she grabbed hoards of candy, she also took some bandages and medicine to store while she was away. Kaede might even have to need him, and she sure the gracious miko wouldn't mind having them there just incase.

She pulled the drawstrings at the top tight, she looped both strings over her shoulder, angling it as to make sure they didn't dig into her skin. She slid on her shoes, and called out that she was leaving. Sango and Miroku's farewells echoed from the living room, as InuYasha entered the front hallway and walked up to her.

He kissed her softly, as she turned slightly towards the door. She paused, as she voiced her thoughts.

"I'm surprised you didn't protest to me returning for a bit," she said, her emerald eyes shining with confusion.

"I figured you could take care of yourself. You're stronger now, and I don't think you need me to escort you everywhere," he stated.

She pouted, and gave him her cutest face. "But what if I like you coming everywhere with me?"

He smirked, and she beamed at him. Turning to kiss him on the cheek, she waved and walked out the door as he closed it behind her. Jogging across the yard, she paused slightly at the Goshinboku and gave it a mock salute before running to the well house and closing the door behind her. Grabbing a spare bow and some arrows, she slung them over her free shoulder, as she carefully put on her disguise. If she ran into a villager, she wasn't really sure she was in the mood to explain. Making sure the spell was complete, she jumped into the past.

.

.

Pulling herself out of the well, she climbed over the edge and onto the soft grass below. Sitting on the edge, she breathed deep the clear air, so unlike the polluted and foul air of her time. She now saw why InuYasha hated the air in the future so much. Standing up with a slight jump, she walked with a bounce in her step towards the familiar hut. She took a few steps, when an arrow flew past her face, cutting her cheek, as a thin trail began to slide down her face.

Turning to the source of the shot, she found an all too familiar priestess standing across from her in the small clearing.

"Kikyo," she said as formally as she could, due to the fact that she had just been shot at.

"Where is he," she said, her tone empty, her eyes dark.

"Where's who?" she asked.

"Don't fool with me. InuYasha. Where is InuYasha?"

Kagome turned fully to face her, as she responded, "He's somewhere you can never get to."

Kikyo scowled as she notched another arrow. "He's mine. His life belongs to me, and I will have it back. You will not interfere."

Anger fueled inside of Kagome, as she fought to keep her powers down. "His debt to you ended the day you sided with Naraku. The day you give him the shards. You almost killed him that day, and you still think he owes you everything."

Kikyo let the arrow fly, and she dodge it, as it made a small cut in her sleeve. She continued to stare Kikyo down, ignoring the hole in her shirt, as she gripped her bow tightly.

"I did it for him! To send Naraku to hell!"

Kagome snorted, "Yeah, a lot of good that does now. Where is the coward, by the way? Scared, because he doesn't have his all mighty jewel anymore?"

"I could care less," Kikyo shot back, "All I want now is InuYasha. Tell me where he is!"

"Ooh, greedy, greedy," Kagome mocked, her anger slowly rising with each word that left the dead miko's mouth, "You can't have everything you know."

"Insolent woman!" Kikyo let another arrow fly at her, and this time, she dodged completely, with seconds to spare.

"You try my patience," Kagome said dangerously, "I'm not as weak as I was before, and I assure you, I won't let you kill me."

Kikyo smirked, "Is that so? I'll just have to prove you wrong then."

She notched another arrow, and set it, letting it fly straight towards Kagome's heart. Again, she dodged long before, as she stood across from Kikyo once more, her moving to match her steps so as not to give her an advantage.

Kagome's eyes flickered green, as the winds around them slowly started to pick up. She gauged Kikyo's expression as she stood watching with eyes slightly wider than she would usually allow. The clothes around her body glowered white, as they re-materialized to the green dress she usually wore. She gathered the winds in her hands, as her feet drifted off the ground slightly.

Kikyo froze for a second, before placing another arrow to the bow, and aiming. She fired, and Kagome flew to the side, holding up one palm so it face her, and sent a rush of wind towards her. She jumped out of the way at the last second.

"What the hell are you?!" she screamed, as Kagome sent another wave of power towards her.

"What does it matter?" she called, as they stood opposite eachother once more, Kikyo panting slightly.

"You think that because you become half demon, that everything will change and he will accept you?" she shot, but Kagome's anger rose more.

"You think that dragging him to hell against his will, or making him become fully human will make _him_ accept _you_? Or even more, make you accept yourself?"

Kikyo scowled darkly, as Kagome hit a sensitive subject. "He loves me!" she screamed, "He doesn't belong with you! He doesn't deserve you!"

"Why?" she screamed, "because I accept him for who he is? Because no matter how many times he went to you, no matter how it teared me apart inside, I always support him? Because I would willingly give anything for him, including my life, and ask nothing in return?"

Kikyo flinched, as Kagome ranted with entire sincerity.

"Just because I made some mistakes in the past, does not mean that I can't fix them," she said, her voice slightly shaky.

"I'm truly sorry for you," Kagome said, "But I love him, and he loves me. I'm sorry..."

Kikyo froze, horror on her face, as she quickly turned to a scowl and brought an arrow to her bow so fast, that Kagome barely acknowledged that she had moved before it wedged itself deep in her shoulder. She hissed in pain, as she clutched the offending weapon. Crimson red leaked out and began staining her gown.

She blinked a few times, focusing her blurred vision, as she snapped of the end of the arrow, making sure she left enough to be able to remove it later. She focused her eyes on Kikyo, as she flew at her, winds gathering around her. Kikyo dodged, as she narrowly avoided hitting a tree. She fired winds at her, and she repeatedly rolled out of the way.

"You are truly weak. One hit and you fall," she said, as she smirked evilly.

"I'm not weak," she whispered, as she pushed herself back up again.

"It's true, you're merely a copy," she barked.

Kagome fought back tears as she struggled to speak, her vision clouding slightly. "I'm not a copy..."

"The only reason InuYasha loves you is because you're a copy! A copy, of his true love!"

"No," she spoke, "That's not true!.."

"You can deny it," Kikyo's voice rang in her head, "But the truth remains, that you will always be worth something, only because of the fact that you are the reincarnation of me. No one will ever give you a second look otherwise, and convincing yourself differently is a waste of time."

A single tear slid down Kagome's face, as she looked up to Kikyo across the clearing. Pain and sorrow coursed through her veins, as an odd feeling pulsed throughout her. She held her hands infront of her, as giant gusts of winds and her miko powers collided and merged as one within them.

"You're wrong," she whispered, as the energy pulsed a radiating pink, "YOU'RE WRONG!!" she shot the energy forward as it collided dead on with Kikyo, sending her flying back into the forest, before crashing into a tree. Her body broke upon impact, as her soul flew up into the skies. Kagome watched it float above the tree tops, as she crumpled on the forest floor.

Grasping the shaft of the protruding arrow, she gripped it tightly as she pulled it violently from her shoulder, crying out slightly, as fresh blood poured out and the pain increased. She shakily ripped off the bottom of her dress, and made a makeshift bandage, wrapping it around her shoulder, and under the arm of the opposite shoulder, in a wrap that she hoped would hold until she could find help.

She tried to get up on her feet, but fell to her knees. Her breathing became laboured, as her vision started blurring into multiples. She panted, as she fought to remain conscious, quickly losing the battle. She slumped forward onto her hands, as her back shook with every breath. She fell forward, as darkness consumed her. Her voice whispered, echoed vainly into the air.

"You're wrong..."

.

.

Shippo walked outside the hut with Kilala (AN: It sounds more like "Kirara" to me in the Jap episodes, but hey, lest I be flamed..:P), humming a tune softly to himself. He carried a basin full of fresh water for Kaede, every now and then a few drops spilling over the edge.

He walked through the front door and placed the water by the fireplace, as he waved to Kaede who smiled at him. Exiting the hut with Kilala at his side, he walked around to the edge of the forest. He was about to turn back when he spotted a butterfly. It was a beautiful blue, as the sun shone off its gossimer wings. Well, he couldn't resist. He and Kilala chased it into the woods, around trees, over logs and rocks, until they were fairly deep in the forest.

When he lost sight of it, he turned to Kilala. "We're pretty far in. We better turn back, don't want to get lost," he added with a small smile. She mewed in response as they began heading back the way they came. Shippo walked steadily, humming again. He looked down to speak to Kilala when he noticed she wasn't there. Turning around, he found her facing the opposite direction, her nose in the air, sniffing softly.

He walked up to her and sniffed the air as well, but found nothing. "You smell something, Kilala?"

She mewed, as she took a step and closed her eyes, sniffing again. He sniffed as well, but this time caught the faint smell of blood. He turned to Kilala, who nodded, as they started off into the woods, following the smell.

He found himself tracing the smell to the clearing where the well was. He frowned, as he looked around, checking the air for the location of the blood. Walking around one side of the well, he opened his eyes and saw a body laying on the ground. His eyes widened, as he walked up to it carefully. He circled the body to look at the face, and gasped.

"Kilala! Over here!"

The cat youkai was at his side in a matter of seconds, as she mewled softly. Shippo placed his ear near her mouth, and to his relief, found that she was still breathing. Summoning his strenght, he carefully rolled her onto her back, as he took note of the wound in her shoulder. He winced, as worry spread throughout him.

Kilala transformed behind him and growled softly, as she gently nudged Kagome's body. She lowered onto her legs, as Shippo dragged her as gently as he could onto Kilala's back. He draped her sideways, her wound facing upwards, in hopes that the blood would be diverted to other areas.

Climbing on after, he sat behind Kagome, as he held her in place. Kilala watched as he settled in quickly, nodding to her, as she began to run through the forest.

Shippo held his surrogate mother close to him, as he pushed back tears. He must be brave for her, for them all. She would survive, she was strong. He prayed silently as Kilala ran towars the hut, begging to the Gods that she would live.

.

.

oooh...Kikyo's such and "-itch" with a "B"!!! 

Oh, btw, now she's dead! HAHAHA, you can't hit me now patricia! XD

I gotta go now...must run from Kikyo supporters...(approach with pitchforks and torches...)

Well...see ya later! Thanks to all who've reviewed, and sorry once more for the wait! Byeeee...(runs away from rampaging townspeople)

Luv yaz!

Moshi


End file.
